Ficcion
by Lanashy
Summary: Los personajes de Soul Eater son actores y van a grabar la serie SXM BSXT KXC LXR
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Hola, soy Maka Albarn, soy actriz, bueno en realidad estoy en proceso de serlo, ahora me dirijo al que va a ser mi primer trabajo y estoy bastante nerviosa, aunque parece ser que para la mayoría de mis compañeros esta también va a ser su primera aparición en pantalla.

A través de la ventana del coche puedo ver las grandes naves donde se graban las películas o series, también veo muchas personas de aquí para allá llevando decorados, trajes, hablando por teléfonos móviles, es decir, lo que, si me salía bien este trabajo, sería mi futuro.

Mis padres se dan cuenta de mi nerviosismo y me dedican una calda sonrisa, aunque en su interior, veo que ellos también están nerviosos, su hija ha conseguido su sueño antes de lo previsto.

El coche empieza a ir más despacio hasta que finalmente para, hemos llegado. Estamos frente a la nave 42, al lado de la gigantesca puerta se puede ver un letrero gigantesco en el que aparecen dos palabras "Soul Eater" así se llama la serie en la que voy a trabajar, me pregunto cómo será el equipo.

Con paso temeroso, pero firme, me acerco a la entrada, seguida de mis padres, a los que, el guardia de seguridad de la puerta les pide que no pasen, a partir de ahí, seguiría yo sola.

Mi madre me abraza.

-Adiós, cielo -dice besándome la frente

Mi padre me acaricia la cabeza.

-Recuerda, lo importante es pasárselo bien -me sonríe

El guardia de seguridad me pasa la mano por la espalda haciéndome pasar a la nave.

Al igual que en el exterior, la gente iba de un lado a otro corriendo, para prepararlo todo, me quedo embobada mirando lo que se iba a convertir en mi vida, mi sueño.

Reconozco al director, que me hace señas para incorporarme a un grupo de chicos de más o menos mi edad, voy deprisa con ellos.

-¡Por fin llegas! Te estábamos esperando -dice animado

-Perdón por la tardanza -me disculpo agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, si has llegado puntual -me sonrió

Todos nos miramos sin saber que decir, éramos los protagonistas jóvenes y para todos era la primera vez.

El director sonrió.

-Si no os importa, vamos a hacer una cosa que no es muy común -dijo acomodándose las gafas -No quiero que os llaméis por vuestros nombres, sino por los de vuestros personajes

Nos miramos desconcertados.

-¿Os sabéis los nombres de los personajes? -dijo el director levantando una ceja

Para mí al menos, mi nombre y el de mi personaje era el mismo, así que era fácil

-Yo soy Black Star -dijo el chico de pelo azul que estaba en frente mía, la chica de mi derecha se sorprendió

-Entonces yo soy tu compañera, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa -dijo formalmente

-Así me gusta conociendo vuestros personajes -dijo satisfecho el director

-Nosotras somos las hermanas Thompson, yo soy Liz y ella es Patty -dijo la mayor de dos chicas, que al parecer era hermanas

-Yo soy Death the Kid, vuestro compañero -dijo un chico moreno

-Yo soy Crona Makenshi -dijo una chica con el cabello lila -y no tengo compañero

-No te preocupes, mujer, para eso están los efectos especiales -la tranquilizó el director, ella se sonrojó y asintió

Solo quedábamos el chico que estaba a mi lado y yo ¿Quien debía empezar?

-Soy... -empecé a decir

-Soy Soul Eater Evans -Dijo y me miró -me alegro de ser tu compañero, Maka Albarn

Me puse colorada, sus ojos rubí se habían clavado en los míos, pero le hice frente a esa sensación, era actriz ¿no?

-Igualmente, espero hacer un gran trabajo contigo

El director nos miró con aprobación

-Bueno, me voy con los mayores -empezó a despedirse –Después os doy los guiones, Soul, Maka quiero empezar a grabar en 3 días

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Pero el chico del pelo azul volvió a romper el hielo.

-¿Os parecéis a los personajes? –dijo preocupado –Creo que el mío es demasiado chillón

-La mía tiene una historia muy rara –dijo Crona

-El mío tiene una obsesión muy rara – dijo Kid

-La mía es demasiado infantil –dijo la menor de las Thompson

-Pues mi personaje me queda bien –dijo Liz, satisfecha

-Y a mí –asintió Tsubaki

Soul y yo asentimos.

Habiendo roto el hielo comenzamos a presentarnos, sin decir los nombres, si no el director podía matarnos.

Esto sería divertido.

_______________

_Soul Eater no me pertenece!!! D: _

_Hola! Ya volví de las vacaciones, con esta nueva historia, espero que os guste! No se muy bien aun cómo de larga puede llegar a ser ^^;;_

_Si se preguntan por Kim, Ox y los demás, ellos salen en muy pocos capítulos del anime así que los pondré como personajes secundarios jóvenes :3_

_Qué les parece? ._

_Review??_

_Cuidense!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Tal y como nos había dicho el director, empezamos a grabar a los tres días, el primer capitulo era básicamente la presentación de Soul, mía y alguno de los personajes adultos, como Blair, que en la realidad ¡si! Le encantaba la calabaza, pero le daban un poco de miedo los gatos, es muy simpática, siempre nos da ánimos cuando nos quedamos un poco atrancados con el guion.

Spirit, no tiene nada que ver con el personaje mujeriego que encarna en esta serie, es muy entregado a su mujer, siempre que se nos da descanso la llama o le manda un mensaje a su teléfono móvil, me da pena tener que odiarle en la serie.

Shinigami-sama… es un hombre muy extraño, no se quiere quitar nunca la capa y la mascara, el director está muy contento con el, dice que esta totalmente metido en el papel y eso es muy bueno.

_-¡Podéis moriros todos los hombres! –grité llorando Blair me miró con odio y Soul se rió entre dientes._

_-Maka… -empezó a decir Soul, yo le miré con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Ahora! –y me dio la mano._

_Blair se estremeció y cayó al suelo._

-¡Corten! –gritó el director desde donde acababa el decorado, las cámaras pararon y Soul y yo ayudamos a Blair a levantarse.

-¡Muy bien chicos! –sonrió -¡Cinco minutos de descanso, ya queda poco!- dijo mientras se aceraba a los de efectos especiales.

Me acerqué a las mesas donde había bebidas y algo de comida, Soul me estaba acompañando.

-Eh… Maka –dijo algo preocupado –dices que tu personaje se parece

-Sip –asentí mientras cogía un zumo

-¿De verdad nos días tanto?

Me quedé mirándola un poco extrañada.

-¡Claro que no! –reí –¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tienes contra las que estamos poco desarrolladas?

-Nada, nada –rio tranquilo –Mi personaje es un tonto, no se da cuenta de lo que tiene

Estuvo a punto de caérseme el zumo ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era por mi personaje?

-¿Cómo? –pregunté

-¡Se acabó el descanso! –dijo dando palmadas el director –¡A acabar! Que nos queda poco

-¡A trabajar –me animó Soul, me limité a asentirle

__________________________

Después de los ensayos o las grabaciones, los actores, nos quedábamos a dormir en un hotel que estaba cerca de la nave, nosotros pedimos estar todos juntos, pero las normas decían que cada uno tuviese su propia habitación, lo que no significaba que tuviésemos que pasar la noche en ella, cada noche nos íbamos a la habitación de alguien a reírnos un rato.

-¿Hoy en la habitación de quien toca? –preguntó Tsubaki

-Hemos estado en la de Black Star, en la de Kid y en la de Maka –se quedó pensativo Soul

-¡En la de mi hermana! –dijo Patty señalando la puerta del fondo del pasillo

-Vale –sonrió Liz, cogiendo las llaves de la habitación de su bolso

Nos acomodamos en la habitación, Crona, Patty y yo nos sentamos en la cama, Tsubaki se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda también en la cama, a su lado se sentó Black Star y Liz, Soul y Kid en sillas que había traído la mayor.

-Bueno… -empezó Tsubaki –¿Cómo os ha ido en la grabación?

-¡Eso, que no nos han dejado ver como ha sido! –dijo Black Star mirando a Soul -¡Y el próximo día vosotros si nos vais a ver!

-A mi no me dejan hasta el capitulo 8… -recordó Crona apenada

-Pues nos ha ido… -empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero todo había sido como en los ensayos –Bie…

-Ya lo veréis el domingo –dijo Soul

-¡Pero si estamos a lunes! ¡Como te atreves a hacerme esperar tanto a MI!–Recordó Black Star, enfadado

Todos nos empezamos a reír, menos Tsubaki que sonrió a su compañero y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Vale, si me parezco algo a mi personaje… -admitió el chico –Tsubaki, no hace falta que seas como tu personaje, que no esta aquí el director

-No estoy actuando, soy así –dijo algo molesta

Vi como Patty se acercaba a su hermana para susurrarle algo al oído, todos nos quedamos mirándolas, menos Black Star que miraba a Tsubaki extrañado.

-Soul, Kid, Black Star… -dijo Liz sombría -¡Fuera!

-Pero si no llevamos aquí ni una hora –se quejó Soul

Patty empujó a los tres chicos a la puerta, que no les quedó otra que hacerles caso a las hermanas, cuando hubieron salido Patty cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió.

-¡Reunión de chicas! –gritó volviendo a ir con su hermana, que le dijo algo para que no pudiéramos enterarnos y empezó a mover los muebles, Liz levantó a Tsubaki que tenía cara de terror, Crona y yo nos miramos con intriga y miedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Patty apagó la luz, Liz se asustó y gritó.

-¡Patty enciende ya la lámpara! –dijo casi llorando

-¡Voy, voy! –Dijo Patty encendiendo una lamparita de mesa que había puesto en una improvisada sala de interrogatorios. Patty se sentó otra vez con Crona y conmigo

-Parece una película de policías –felicité a Patty, que me sonrió

-¿Hacéis esto a menudo? –preguntó Crona algo asustada

-Sip, desde pequeñitas, le hacíamos interrogatorios a Teddy y a Pulgoso –sonrió

Crona y yo miramos a Patty extrañadas.

-Nuestros peluches –Aclaró Patty con pena

-¿Podemos empezar ya? –Preguntó molesta Liz

-¡Si, perdón! –dijimos las tres.

Liz señaló a Tsubaki que podía sentarse, Tsubaki, con miedo se sentó y guiñó un poco los ojos, Patty había puesto la lamparita para que le diera en la cara, Liz también se sentó.

-¿De verdad eres así? –dijo Liz sobreactuando

-Si, lo soy y no diré mas sin estar en presencia de mi abogado –dijo divertida Tsubaki

Patty fue corriendo y se sentó al lado de Tsubaki

-¿Tú eres mi abogada? –preguntó preocupada, Patty asintió

-¿Qué cargos hay contra mi clienta? –Patty se puso seria

-Que miente, ella no es así _siempre_ –dijo Liz

-¡Si soy así! –dijo molesta

-Solo con _él –_Liz se levantó de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas por la mesa, Tsubaki se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué pruebas tiene de eso? –dijo la abogada provisional de Tsubaki

-Ayer mismo, Kid estuvo un rato hablando sobre la perfecta simetría de un cuadro de la habitación de Maka, había ensayado mucho y le había empezado a gustar la perfección, Tsubaki fue la primera en reírse –Crona y yo nos aguantamos la risa, Liz estaba sobreactuando demasiado y además con eso nos habíamos reído mucho, Tsubaki nos miró pidiendo ayuda, hicimos cómo que no la habíamos visto.

-Hoy –volvió a empezar a hablar Liz –Black Star ha tenido un fallo parecido, el que se quejaba por no gritar tanto ni hablar tanto de él, lo ha hecho, y has sido _así _

Patty se levantó y encendió la luz grande, la función había acabado.

-Dinos la verdad, él es especial –dijo Liz de forma natural

-Solo lo conozco de tres días –dijo Tsubaki mirando hacia otro lado

-Pero… -continúo Liz

-Me gusta –susurró Tsubaki

-¿Qué? –dijo haciéndose la sorda

-¡Qué me gusta! –dijo poniéndose más roja que un fluorescente

Patty empezó a aplaudir y Crona y yo la seguimos.

-Oye… -dijo Crona pensativa -¿Eso es verdad? Es que con tanto teatro…

Liz le sonrió a Tsubaki y esta se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba

-Si –asintió

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –Pregunto Crona

-No lo sé, no sería correcto que estuviésemos juntos ¿no? Además nos conocemos desde hace poco

-¡Si sería correcto! Además ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? –Dijo Liz entusiasmada

-Hermana, creo que tu crees demasiado en eso –sonrió Patty

-No estamos hablando se eso ahora mismo, Patty –dijo algo molesta la mayor

-Claro, nee-chan pero tú… -Liz le tapó la boca

-¿No creéis que los chicos nos deben echar de menos? –cambió de tema Liz rápidamente

-¡Si! ¡Voy a llamarlos! –dijo feliz Patty

Tsubaki se rió un poco.

-Parece que al final si es algo infantil ¿no? –dijo Tsubaki, que ya había vuelto a su color original

-Te has vuelto a reír –le recordé, Tsubaki me miró y se volvió a poner colorada

Los chicos y Patty llegaron con una baraja de cartas.

-Estábamos jugando al póker ¿queréis uniros? –dijo Soul enseñando las cartas

-¿Con qué estáis apostando? –preguntó Liz desconfiada, Black Star sacó una bolsa de caramelos

-Con esto –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Rápidamente recogimos la sala de interrogatorios, nos sentamos en círculo en el suelo y repartimos los caramelos.

-¡A jugar!

Me quedé mirando mis cartas, nunca había tenido suerte, suspiré, esta no iba a ser la que tuviera suerte, tenía escalera ¡Y de color!, sino fuera porque me faltaban 2 cartas, al menos las que me habían tocado eran pareja de 7.

Soul me miró de reojo, estaba a mi lado, apoyó la mano en el suelo y rozó la mía, me sobresalté y quité mi mano, vi que Soul tenía dos cartas bajo su mano.

¿Soul estaba haciendo trampa? Sigilosamente miré las cartas y vi que eran las que me faltaban para ganar yo.

Miré a mi alrededor, todos estaban mirando sus cartas o haciendo cuantas con la mente. Tragué saliva.

Soul movió los labios "Cógelas" parecía que decía "¡Vamos!"

Asentí y en un rápido movimiento las cambié por la pareja de 7.

Estuvo mal hacer trampa, ¡pero gané! ¡Era la primera vez que ganaba a un juego de azar!

-¡Gané! –empecé a mover los brazos con alegría

-Afortunada en el juego, desafortunada en el amor –dijo Soul

Pero si me había ayudado él ¿Se podía saber que mosca le había picado?

-Bueno, dejémoslo por hoy son las 2 de la mañana ya –dijo Liz bostezando

Recogimos nuestros premios y salimos, Soul se quedó el último y lo esperé.

-Soul –lo llamé

-Dime –dijo bostezando

-Muchas gracias, nunca había ganado

-Me lo imagine –sonrió de forma malvada

-Vaya muchas gracias

-De nada –dijo yéndose a su habitación

-¡espera! –Dije cogiendo mis caramelos –Te doy la mitad, como agradecimiento

-Quédatelos, a lo mejor si engordas un poco te _desarrollas _mejor –se rió

-¡Maka-chop! Los hombres sois unos mentirosos –molesta, me fui a mi habitación, guarde los caramelos y me metí en la ducha.

Aun tenía la sensación de cuando se rozaron nuestras manos. Se sentía muy bien.

________________________________

_Soul Eater no me pertenece D:!!!!_

_Cómo me quedo? Bien? Mal? "por shinigami-sama deja de escribir!!!!!"?_

_Puede que lo de Tsubaki sea un poco tonto, pero me reí mucho mientras lo hacia_

_Yo no se jugar al póker así que no se si lo que he escrito de eso esta bien, la escalera de color es buena no? XD_

_La serie si, es como la hemos visto =3 _

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews_

_Review?_

_Cuidense!! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

El teléfono de la habitación empezó a sonar, con pesadez, rodé por la cama hasta el borde, donde extendí el brazo y cogí el aparato.

-¿Ñiga? –intenté hablar medio dormida

-¡Maka! ¡No me digas que sigues durmiendo! –Tuve que separarme del auricular para no quedarme sorda

-No, señor, ya estaba despierta –mentí

-Vale, entonces no has olvidado que la hora en la que habíamos quedado con el estilista para la sesión de fotos de dentro de media hora era hace una ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento, enseguida bajo –dije apenada

Corriendo me duche y me puse lo primero que encontré en el armario, de todas maneras me iba a cambiar otra vez para las fotos.

Tan pronto como llegué, un hombre y una mujer me cogieron y me metieron en el cambiador de golpe, estaba colgada la ropa que me tenía que poner, era la misma de la serie, me gustaba, era cómoda, aunque las botas pesaban un poco.

Salí del cambiador enseguida y los que me habían arrastrado hasta allí me volvieron a arrastrar hasta la sala de maquillaje, afortunadamente, tampoco tenían que hacer gran cosa así que acabamos rápido. Los que me habían arrastrado se despidieron y se fueron rápidamente a otra parte, habían sido tan rápidos que no me dio tiempo ni a verles la cara.

Busqué con la mirada al director, se encontraba en los decorados que habíamos usado ayer durante la grabación, a su lado estaban Soul, Spirit, Blair y Shinigami-sama miré el reloj, aun llegaba puntual a la sesión de fotos, anduve con paso rápido hasta llegar a ellos.

-¡Casi no llegas! –dijo el director entre enfadado y riéndose de mi –A la fotógrafa no le gusta esperar, que lo sepas para la próxima

-Lo siento mucho, señor Okubo – dije agachando la cabeza

-No pasa nada –Sonrió –Pero que no se repita –dijo mirándome por encima de las gafas

Me asusté, no quería imaginarme lo que esas palabras podían significar, Soul se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –dijo divertido

-Me he quedado dormida –dije molesta –no te rías de mí

De repente nos dio un flash en la cara.

-Hola –Canturreó una mujer asomando la cabeza por detrás de la cámara

-Tú como siempre, haciendo fotos sin avisar –dijo saludándola el director

-Si no, no hubiese llegado a ser buena fotógrafa –dijo divertida

-Bueno, pues son todo tuyos –dijo el director apartándose

-¡Yay! –gritó ella como si fuera una fan

Nos hizo unas pocas fotos todos juntos y cada uno por separado, también de Shinigami-sama con Spirit, Spirit con Blair, Blair conmigo y con Soul.

-Je… -rió ella repasando las fotos que había hecho hasta el momento, cuando terminó nos miró con brillitos en los ojos

Soul y yo nos miramos asustados.

________________________

-Oi ¿Qué os pasa? –Pregunto Kid preocupado

-Nada –dijo Soul, yo no dije nada

-Hermana, la sesión fotográfica me da miedo –dijo Patty acercándose a su hermana

-Si, algo ha tenido que pasar y por el color de sus mejillas, la verdad no se que imaginarme –dijo Liz divertida

Soul y yo la fulminamos con la mirada, nos miramos, tenía razón Soul estaba un poco colorado

-Estas colorado –me reí de él

-Pues tú no te quedas corta –dijo mirando para otro lado

-Bueno si no nos lo quieren contar que no nos lo cuenten, de todas maneras las fotos saldrán –dijo maléficamente el moreno

¡Es verdad! Las fotos iban a salir… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Soul y yo nos volvimos a mirar y suspiramos

-Pues ya veréis las fotos, o las pegatinas cuando las hagan de todos –dijo desanimado

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están Crona, Tsubaki y Black Star? –pregunté para cambiar de tema

-Crona esta con sus padres que han venido a visitarla, Tsubaki se ha sentido mal esta mañana y Black Star está con ella –explicó Kid

Liz me sonrió con un poco de malicia me reí un poco.

-Secretito en reunión es de mala educación –empezó a cantar Patty

-Pero si sabes de lo que estamos hablando –le regaño Liz

-Pero ellos no –Señaló a Kid y a Soul

-Si volvemos a sobrar avisad –dijo molesto Kid

-No, no molestáis –dijo Liz pesadamente –jurad no contárselo a nadie

Al oír estas palabras los chicos prestaron toda la atención que podían a la historia que estaba contando Liz.

Soul y Kid se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

-¡Qué suerte tiene! –se rió el moreno

-¿Sabéis algo que no sepamos nosotras? –preguntó la mayor mirando fijamente a los chicos

-Bueno, vosotras nos habéis contado eso, no vamos a ser menos nosotros –dijo Kid

-Rompería la simetría –se rió Soul

-No seria nada cool –le fulminó con la mirada Kid

-Básicamente –empezó a contar Soul –Cuando nos echasteis, lo primero que hicimos fue preguntarnos por qué y Black Star dijo creer saber el por qué…

_Flash Back –Soul POV_

_-Espero que sea por eso –dijo Black Star_

_-¿Por qué? –Dije molesto –Aclárate, hombre_

_-Por Tsubaki –dijo mirando a otro lado –aunque eso es lo que me gustaría a mí_

_Kid y yo nos miramos_

_-Me gusta Tsubaki –confesó_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Así que tenia razón –dijo Kid pensativo

-¡Hay que hacer algo por ellos! –dijo emocionada Liz

-Pero ¿Qué? –preguntó Patty

Todos nos quedamos pensando

-Se me ha ocurrido… -empezó a decir Soul

-Hola, chicos –sonó una voz femenina mientras se habría la puerta

Todos nos quedamos asustados con los ojos muy abiertos y vimos que era Crona, suspiramos.

-¿Qué os pasa? –Dijo preocupada -¿Qué hice mal?

-Nada, no te preocupes –suspiró Liz aun asustada

-Para ponerte al día, Crona –dijo Patty –estamos haciendo un plan para Tsubaki y Black Star

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Crona

-El amor a primera vista –dijo Liz con un aura rosa rodeándole

-Mi hermana sabe mucho de eso –explicó Patty

-Bueno… ¿Puedo decir ya mi plan? –dijo Soul con pena

-¡Cuéntanoslo!

______________________

-Bien, entonces llevaremos a cabo el plan el sábado –dijo Soul animado

-¡Sí!

Salimos de la habitación de Patty y nos fuimos cada uno a la nuestra.

-Se te da bien hacer planes –felicité a Soul

-Gracias –dijo él –lo importante es que los amigos sean felices ¿no?

-Claro –sonreí –Buenas noches –dije metiéndome en mi habitación

-Buenas noches –dijo metiéndose en la suya

Me duché y me metí en la cama, había sido un día largo, estaba cansada pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta, fui a abrir, era Crona.

-Hola Maka, perdona por la hora –dijo cortada -¿estabas dormida?

-No, no te preocupes ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo? –dijo mirándome preocupada

-Claro, pasa

Crona pasó a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté preocupada

-Se que es una estupidez, pero es que no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco sola, hoy cuando han venido mis padres me han dicho que Wanda murió –suspiró triste

-Oh lo siento mucho, Crona –dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda, sentí que Crona estaba confiando demasiado en mí ¿Quién seria Wanda?

-Hacia apenas un año que la compré –dijo triste

-¿La compraste? –Pregunté extrañada

-Si, Wanda era mi pez –explicó, me sentí un poco aliviada al saber que era un pez

-No te preocupes ¿Vale? –La animé, ella me examinó con la mirada

-Tu también pareces preocupada por algo –observó mi amiga

-La verdad es que sí hay algo que me preocupa –confesé

-Cuéntame

-Hoy ha sido la sesión de fotos

-Si ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La fotógrafa es una mujer muy rara…

_Flash Back #2_

_-Bien, ya se han acabado las fotos con Soul de guadaña –anunció la fotógrafa_

_Dejé la guadaña donde me indicó un técnico y volví al decorado_

_-Ahora las fotos de los dos juntos de verdad_

_-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Soul con desgana_

_-Maka, abraza a Soul por la espalda_

_-¿Qué? –preguntamos los dos a la vez_

_-Eso, que abraces a Soul por la espalda, no quieres que se vaya con Blair, es tu compañero_

_-Pero en la serie no pasa eso –se quejó Soul mirando al director, que sonrió de oreja a oreja_

_-Pero quedaría bonito, además seguro que atrae a más publico femenino –dijo el director_

_-Se podrían hacer estampitas con esto –sugirió la fotógrafa_

_-¡Si, buena idea! –dijo y cogió su teléfono móvil_

_-Bueno, a qué estáis esperando ¡Maka, abrázalo!_

_Abracé a Soul con todas mis fuerzas, como dijo la fotógrafa, se sentía muy bien así, podía notar el aroma de Soul, era muy agradable, podría quedarme así para siempre_

_-Eh… Hace rato que acabe –dijo la fotógrafa dándome en el hombro_

_-Ah… Perdón, perdón –me puse colorada_

_-Bien, ahora los dos abrazados ¿vale? –Dijo –Soul, que no se preocupe ¡Transmítele tus sentimientos! –dijo con gran énfasis_

_Ahora era Soul el que se abrazaba fuertemente a mí, notaba su corazón latir era cálido y tranquilizador, hundí la cabeza en su pecho para sentirlo mejor._

_Esto me gusta, pero a la vez me da mala espina._

_Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, yo me perdí en su profundidad._

_-¡Perfecto! –Dijo la fotógrafa sacándonos de nuestro pequeño momento_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Y eso es lo que pasó –suspiré y mire a Crona, se había quedado dormida

-Gracias por escucharme, ahora estoy mas tranquila –le dije con pena a mi amiga dormida

-achia Maka… - dijo ella en sueños

-De nada –sonreí

______________________

_Soul Eater no me pertenece D:!!_

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews!!!_

_Review? Cuidense! =3_

_Perdón por los fallos de palabras (por ejemplo poner días en vez de odias) es que mi corrector de faltas de ortografía es demasiado listo y se activa solo XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Mañana por fin es sábado! –dijo Black Star mientras se estiraba

-¡Si! –Dijo alegremente Patty –Mañana es el día

Todos fuimos a taparle la boca corriendo.

-¿El día? –preguntó Black Star

-¡El día de descanso! –fue rápida Crona en inventar una excusa

-Ah…

-¿Qué podríamos hacer mañana? –preguntó Liz pensativa

-Podemos ir al cine –propuso Kid

-No nos dejan salir de aquí –recordó Crona apenada

-Entonces podemos ver alguna en el DVD –dije

-¿Tenéis alguna? –Preguntó Soul

Todos negamos con la cabeza.

-¡Yo tengo la sirenita! –recordó Patty

-Eso es un poco infantil –se quejó Black Star

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –dijo Patty

-Vale me rindo –suspiró Black Star –Tráela

Preparábamos el cuarto de Soul, que era el que tenia la televisión más grande, para ver la película.

El móvil de Kid sonó, era un mensaje.

-Me tengo que ir, que han venido mis padres a ver cómo estoy, en un rato estoy aquí –se despidió

Patty y Liz llegaron con la película y chucherías para acompañar mientras la veíamos.

-¿Y Kid? –preguntó Liz, cómo si no supiera dónde estaba

-Fue a ver a sus padres –recordó Crona -¡Y yo había quedado hoy con mi hermana! ¡Adiós! –dijo saliendo corriendo de la habitación

-Que de planes tiene la gente –se quejó Black Star

-Les echan de menos en casa –opinó Tsubaki -¿Bueno, vemos la película?

-¡Si! –sonrió Patty encendiendo el DVD y poniendo la película

Tal y como habíamos planeado Tsubaki y Black Star se sentaron juntos, entre Liz y Patty y Soul y yo para que "no escaparan"

-¡No quedan mas palomitas! –observó Patty mientras _Ariel_ cantaba junto al _Cangrejo Sebastián _y el resto de sus amigos

-Vamos a por más –dijo Liz levantándose, Patty también se levantó y salieron de la habitación.

Nos quedamos solos los cuatro, no me importaba estar haciendo eso por Tsubaki, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza por que también estaba Soul, esperaba que no se hiciera muy larga la película hasta que nos tocara irnos a nosotros.

Intenté fijarme bien en la película, de pequeña la había visto, pero no había sido de mis favoritas, prefería las de animalitos, para los personajes de estas películas siempre era fácil enamorarse de alguien y siempre era el amor primero y puro, no lo entendía y la envidiaba un poco. ¿A mí me pasaría lo mismo?

-¿No tardan mucho Liz y Patty? –dijo preocupado Soul

-Si, voy a buscarlas –me ofrecí

-Te acompaño, tengo que ir al baño de paso –dijo Soul

-Eh… pero la película… -se quejó Black Star

-No os preocupéis, ahora venimos

-¿La paramos? –preguntó Tsubaki con el mando en la mano

-No, no hace falta

Soul y yo salimos en silencio de su habitación, en la puerta estaban los demás con Blair

-¿Ha ido bien? –preguntó entusiasmada la mayor

-Perfecto, todos a sus puestos –dijo bajito Soul.

Rápidamente, Soul, Liz y yo fuimos a la habitación de Blair, que quedaba justo encima de la de Soul y tenía un balcón, la habitación la habíamos preparado para que pudiéramos ver en qué momento de la película estaban desde el balcón.

-Aun no entendí muy bien cómo vamos a conseguir esto –suspiré

Soul empezó a poner la cámara de video en el trípode y conectar la señal con el ordenador portátil de Blair.

-Lo conseguiremos –me animó Liz

-No lo conseguiremos si no me echáis una mano con esto –se quejó Soul

Acabamos de conectarlo, la imagen se veía mas o menos nítida pero al revés, aunque ¿Qué mas se podía pedir? No éramos cámaras, éramos actores.

-Yo me quedaré vigilando el video –se ofreció Liz –vosotros quedaos sujetando la cámara

-Avisa a Liz para que empiece a preparar su parte –dijo Soul

Crona sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Crona

-Si, se ve el video –dijo feliz –Vale, te vuelvo a llamar cuando tengáis que empezar vuestra parte –terminó de hablar y colgó

Los demás tenían que entretener al guardia que controlaba la parte del sótano, de lo que se habían encargado Blair y Patty, Kid y Crona entraron en la sala que controlaba la luz del hotel, tenían que apagar la luz del cuarto de Soul y bloquear la cerradura al aviso de Liz.

Esto parecía una película de espías, mas que lo que en realidad era, y mientras todos tenían un papel mas o menos importante, Soul y yo estábamos sujetando un trípode desde el balcón de un quinto piso.

-¿Tienes vértigo? –preguntó Soul sin dejar de mirar a la cámara

-N… –dije girando la cabeza para mirarle.

No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos tan cerca.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo girándose él también

Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, noté como mis mejillas se encendieron rápidamente.

-eh, ¿soy yo o la cámara se esta moviendo un poco? –preguntó Liz sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla del portátil.

-¡Perdón! –reaccionamos Soul y yo a la vez

Ahora ni Soul ni yo separábamos la mirada de la cámara colgante, podría haberse caído la cámara, por que era eso lo más importante ¿no?

-¡Ya! –pudimos escuchar a Liz gritarle a su teléfono

Soul y yo subimos la cámara, no estaría bien seguirles observando mientras estaba funcionando el plan.

-Bajad en quince minutos –dijo Liz –Voy a ayudar abajo

Soul y yo asentimos.

-Vamos a recogerle esto un poco a Blair –propuse

-Si mejor

Los dos fuimos a por la cámara del balcón

-Yo la cojo –me ofrecí

-No, que pesa –dijo Soul

-No pesa –dije girándome

_Otra vez estamos así de cerca_ y otra vez volví a ponerme del color de los ojos de Soul, hablando de sus ojos, me dan miedo.

Son tan profundos que me podría perder en ellos y no encontrar la salida.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos –me alagó Soul

-Los tuyos me dan miedo –admití, el arqueó una ceja

-Si quieres los cierro –dijo guiñando un ojo

-No, no –dije separándome de él, si estuviera ahí la policía podría ponerme una multa por exceso de velocidad en el corazón desde hacía rato

-Bueno voy a dejar esto ahí y bajamos –dijo Soul llevando la cámara

-Al final no me has dejado ayudarte –me quejé

-Tú te has separado –se rió

_____________

-Bueno no estaría bien que entráramos todos de golpe –dijo Liz

-Yo me voy ya ¿vale? –dijo Blair despidiéndose con la mano

-Vale ¡Muchas gracias! –nos despedimos de ella

-Como Crona y yo estamos supuestamente con nuestros padres, entrad vosotros primero –propuso Kid mirando a Crona, ella asintió –Nos vemos en la puerta del hotel

Soul abrió la puerta de la habitación

-Perdón, nos perdimos por el hotel –dijo Liz rascándose la nuca

Black Star y Tsubaki no estaban

-¿Eh? ¿Hola? –canturreó Patty

-¡Aquí esta tu lentilla, Black Star! –dijo Tsubaki saliendo de detrás del sofá

-¡Ah, muchas gracias, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez! –Dijo Black Star

Los dos se rieron forzadamente, los miramos con pena y curiosidad

-No sabia que llevaras lentillas –admitió Soul

-Si, las llevo desde siempre –mintió el chico de pelo azul, riéndose

-Bueno ¿Vamos a recoger a Crona y Kid? Han llamado diciendo que estaban en la puerta –recordé

-No se ha acabado la película –dijo algo apenada Tsubaki

-Pero si esta la televisión apagada –observó Liz

-Es que se ha ido la luz –dijo apenada

-¿Dónde se ha quedado? –pregunté

-En la parte de "_Bésala, bésala"_ –empezó a cantar Black Star

Tsubaki y Black Star se miraron, colorados, los demás nos miramos satisfechos.

Salimos de la habitación de Soul para encontrarnos con Crona y Kid.

Black Star y Soul fueron delante de nosotras y no se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos parado.

-Gracias –murmuró Tsubaki

Las demás la miramos extrañadas.

-Puede que Black Star no tenga muchas luces –dijo con pena –pero yo no soy tonta, lo habíais preparado

-Sentimos que te hayas dado cuenta –dijimos apenadas

-No os disculpéis, os estoy agradecida –dijo ella emocionada

-Entonces ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Liz con brillos en los ojos

Tsubaki nos asintió colorada

-Ya nos lo contarás cuando estemos todas –dijo Liz sonriendo con malicia

Fuimos a la puerta del hotel y ya estaban allí los chicos, Crona, el director y un chico al que no conocía.

__________________________

_Soul Eater no me pertenece D:_

_Creo que "la sirenita" (que tampoco me pertenece) la llaman "Little mermaid" también _

_Tenia pensada otra pareja, pero es sorpresa… hasta el capitulo siguiente! _

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews :3_

_Review?_

_Cuidense!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Liz mirando confusa al chico

-Veo que te alegras mucho de volver a verme –dijo divertido

-¿Os conocéis? -Preguntó sorprendido el director

-Si –sonrió el chico

-Bueno, para los demás, él es Ragnarock, la voz del compañero de Crona –dijo el director

Ragnarock era muy alto, y cuando digo muy alto es que podía medir 1'90, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, era moreno y fuerte.

-Bueno yo me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer –se despidió el director

-¡Por fin tengo compañero! –dijo Crona entusiasmada

-¿Esta pequeñaja es mi compañera? –Dijo moviéndole el pelo, Crona se quejo –Preferiría ser el compañero de otra persona

Liz se puso roja y miró a otro lado.

-Lo siento pero, yo también soy un arma y además tu solo eres la voz –dijo y se fue

-¡Eh, espera! –dijo yendo detrás de ella

Todos miramos a Patty, que parecía preocupada.

-Del instituto –dijo Patty respondiendo nuestras mentes

-¿Y porqué están así? –preguntó interesado Tsubaki

-Mi hermana siempre dice lo del amor a primera vista ¿verdad? –Recordó Patty, todos asentimos –El es su amor a primera vista

-¿!Qué!? –preguntamos todos boquiabiertos

-¿Y por qué esta así con el? –preguntó extrañado Black Star

-Porque ellos empezaron a salir –explicó –y al día siguiente desapareció y no hemos sabido nada de él hasta ahora mismo

-Qué cruel –dijo Crona apenada

-Espera… ¿Entones por que sigue creyendo tu hermana en el amor a primera vista? –pregunté

-Por que aunque saliera mal, el sentimiento en sí es bonito –dijo Patty, pero se notaba que tampoco lo entendía demasiado bien –Eso dice mi hermana –se justificó

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos.

-¿Quién vota por ir a ver de que están hablando? –dijo Patty

Todos salimos corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Deben estar en el cuarto de Liz o en el de Ragnarock –Dijo Patty pegándose a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana –Aquí no

-¿Cuál es la habitación de Ragnarock? –Preguntó Soul

Kid sacó su móvil.

-¿Papá? –Esperó – ¿Puedes mirar en qué habitación está Ragnarock? Si, si el nuevo, vale gracias.

Nos quedamos mirando a Death the Kid extrañados.

-Mi padre es el dueño de esta cadena de hoteles –explicó

-Bueno ¿Dónde esta? –preguntamos

-Ahí –dijo señalando la habitación de al lado

Todos nos pegamos contra la puerta para escuchar.

_Dentro de la habitación: _

_-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Liz enfadada_

_-¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo? _

_-¿Crees de verdad que no debería estarlo? Te fuiste sin decirme ni adiós _

_Liz se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una silla de brazos cruzados y refunfuñando, Ragnarock se puso de rodillas para mirarle a la cara, le acarició la mejilla._

_-Te dije que tenía una familia complicada –se disculpó_

_-Una llamada –no pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de Ragnarock pararon los suyos y ella se dejó llevar, Ragnarock se separó de ella y le sonrió._

_-Tus labios son mis favoritos –dijo él poniéndose de pie, Liz estaba en trance hasta que se puso en pie también enfadada_

_-Me has besado… -dijo y recapacitando -¡Me has besado!_

_-Seh nena –se burló_

Patty abrió la puerta de golpe, todos nos caímos hacia delante.

-No vuelva a hacerle daño a mi hermana –dijo furiosa

-No hace falta ponerse así –dijo él calmado

-Patty no pasa nada ¿Vale? –Dijo Liz acercándose a su hermana –Anda vámonos

-Aquí hay más de una que debería escuchar a su corazón un poquito mas –dijo y se me quedó mirando -¿No crees?

Me asusté un poco y no supe que decir.

-Supongo… -asentí

-Vámonos, Maka –dijo Soul ayudándome a levantarme.

Nos fuimos todos a mi habitación, que era la que estaba más lejos de la de Ragnarock y nos sentamos en silencio.

-Lo siento –se disculpo Patty

-No tienes la culpa, es ese idiota –dijo Liz

-¿Cómo pudo gustarte un tipo así? –se quedó preocupado Soul

Liz murmuró algo que no llegamos a entender, pero al parecer Patty sí.

-Mi hermana y yo nos vamos –dijo Patty sombría

-Si, mejor nos vamos ya a dormir –dijo Kid

Sin querer, agarré la manga de Soul, el se volvió.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Soul

-Nada –suspire –Buenas noches

-Buenas noches –dijo Soul y cerró la puerta tras suya, había sido el último en salir.

Me acosté en la cama mirando el techo y abracé mi almohada.

Lo que me había dicho Ragnarock había sido por Liz ¿no? Yo sé cuales son mis sentimientos, no soy tonta.

Giré sobre mi misma hasta el filo de la cama.

_Mejor me duermo, mamá siempre dice que los males, cuando te despiertas al día siguiente, son menos._

_Estaba en la playa, sentada en la orilla, las olas mojaban mis pies era una sensación muy relajante pero me sentía vacía._

_La marea empezó a subir y a subir hasta que estaba completamente debajo del mar._

_Aparecieron entonces la sirenita con sus amigos._

_-¿Ves? La gente del mundo exterior viene aquí, no debe ser tan bueno._

_Ariel se me acercó y me observó._

_-¿Por qué estas aquí? –dijo sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara_

_Intenté hablar pero se me llenó la boca de agua, me estaba ahogando._

_-¿Estas bien? –se preocupó_

_-¡Aparta! –dijo una voz masculina, era Soul, pero era un medio pez también_

_-¿Qué le pasa? _

_-Los humanos no pueden respirar en el agua –explicó cogiéndome y llevándome al exterior _

-Eh Maka, despierta –escuché a Crona

-¿mm…?

-Te vas a perder el estreno de la serie –dijo preocupada

-¡Enseguida me visto! –dije aun medio dormida

-Te esperamos en la habitación de Soul–dijo saliendo de la mía

Me metí en la ducha y me quedé pensando en el sueño y me entraron ganas de no ver más películas infantiles en una temporada.

Pero Soul se veía tan bien en el sueño…

Tras la ducha me vestí rápido y fui corriendo a la habitación de mi compañero para ver la serie, nuestra serie.

-¡Maka! ¡Vamos! Solo quedan cinco minutos –Grito Soul desde su sitio

-Voy, voy –dije sentándome a su lado

A los cinco minutos empezó mi voz a decir la frase que encabezaría todos los capítulos de la serie, me puse nerviosa, Soul me cogió de la mano y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

Todos nos quedamos mirando durante todo el capitulo el impresionante trabajo de los de efectos especiales, habían tardado cuatro días en hacerlo, y durante toda la serie tardarían eso, pero era realmente impresionante.

El capitulo acabó con el "y en el siguiente capitulo" de Black Star y Tsubaki, que habían grabado el viernes por la mañana, nos miramos unos a los otros y nos abrazamos.

-Ha estado fantástico –felicitó Crona

-Ya estoy deseando volver a grabar –dijo Black Star

-Mañana –sonrió Soul

______________________

_Fin del capi :3_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece D:_

_Me parece que puse a Ragnarock demasiado malo ^^;;; _

_Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!!!_

_Review??_

_Este capitulo y el anterior me han salido cortos, lo siento mucho u_U_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Tras ver el capitulo salimos de la habitación de Soul y nos encontramos con Ragnarock, él intento decir algo pero Patty agarró del brazo a Liz y la llevó más adelante.

Me sentí mal, no estaba bien que hubiese sido así, pero tampoco estaba bien pasar de él sin darle oportunidad de decir nada.

-A lo mejor quería disculparse

-Hay gente que no se disculpa, Crona –dijo Patty sin dejar de mirar hacia delante

Desde que pasó lo de Liz, Patty se había vuelto la guardaespaldas de su hermana, no la dejaba sola, incluso había dormido en su habitación.

-Patty, no hace falta que te pongas así, estoy bien

Patty miró preocupada a su hermana.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¿Vamos al parque?

-Pero si no podemos salir

-En realidad no hace falta salir –explicó Kid –Hay un parque aquí mismo

-¡Bien!

El parque, más que un parque parecía un trozo de bosque ¡incluso había un lago!

-¡Vamos al lago!

-Vale, hay barcas

-Que _cool_

Todos miramos a Soul y nos reímos.

-Vale, ahora va perdiendo Soul –apuntó Crona en una libreta.

Habíamos hecho una apuesta, quien al final de la serie se pareciera mas a su personaje le dejaría a la fotógrafa hacerle todas las fotos que se le ocurriesen

-¿Siempre llevas la libreta?

Crona asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fuimos a coger barias barcas, como eran pequeñas nos tuvimos que poner por parejas. ¿Se querría sentar Soul conmigo? Seguro que no…

-Crona –llamé a mi amiga -¿Te subes en una barca conmigo?

Crona miró de reojo a Kid, se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza.

-Claro

Nos subimos en las barcas, Black Star cogió los remos de su barca, a la que se había subido con Tsubaki y empezó a remar rápidamente

-¡Yahoo! Yo soy más rápido

-¡Black Star empata con Soul!

-¡Maldición!-se quejó Black Star-Bueno ya no importa… ¡A remar!

Black Star remaba cada vez más rápido.

-¡Black Star vas demasiado rápido! –se quejó Tsubaki aferrándose a la barca

-¡No te preocupes! ¡NYAHAHA!

-¡Nos vamos a chocar! –Gritó aterrada Tsubaki viéndose encima de la barca de Crona y mía

Pero era demasiado tarde. La barca de Black Star empujó la nuestra, afortunadamente las barcas no volcaron.

Pero mi suerte hoy no estaba de mi lado, caí al lago, noté como el agua me cubría y la ropa me pesaba mucho y se me pegaba a la piel, no podía moverme y si me movía no podía hacer nada, no se nadar.

_¿Cómo de profundo será esto? ¿Tardaré mucho en ahogarme? Nunca he sido buena aguantando la respiración._

Todo se volvió oscuro.

_Adiós mamá, papá, amigos, Soul…_

_Ojalá viniera Soul de tritón a salvarme como en el sueño ¿No?_

**Soul POV**

-¡Nos vamos a chocar! –Gritó aterrada Tsubaki viéndose encima de la barca de Crona y Maka

Todos pusimos los ojos en las barcas, chocaron, pero no les pasó nada a las barcas, pero en un torpe movimiento Maka cayó al lago.

-¡Maka! –gritamos todos, ella no intentó nadar ¿Es que era tonta?

Me tiré al lago a por ella, menos mal que estaba cerca de su barca. Buceé hasta donde estaba y la llevé al exterior, estaba inconsciente.

La acerqué hasta la barca de Black Star y Tsubaki.

-Subidla

Entre Black Star y Tsubaki la subieron.

-Tú que remas tan rápido, llévala a la orilla –dije enfadado. Black Star me miró aterrorizado, mientras Tsubaki cogía la mano de Maka y le daba ánimo, aunque ella no la pudiera escuchar.

Me subí a la barca de Crona, que estaba en estado de shock, se le habían saltado las lágrimas

-No te preocupes –la animé –vamos a la orilla –dije empezando a remar con todas mis fuerzas

Llegamos enseguida a la orilla, no nos habíamos alejado demasiado.

Salté de la barca para ayudar a Maka.

-No respira –anunció preocupada Tsubaki –Pero tiene pulso

-¡Hacedle el boca boca o algo!

_Menos mal que nos habían dado clases de primeros auxilios_

Me acerqué a ella sin pensarlo, uní nuestros labios y le hice la respiración artificial.

Maka empezó a moverse, me alejé de ella para que tuviera espacio para respirar.

Se levantó de golpe y dio una gran bocanada de aire, ella me miró de arriba abajo, empezó a reírse y me abrazó.

**Maka POV**

_¡Me había salvado, mi tritón me había salvado!_

Me separé de Soul y miré a mí alrededor.

Todos me miraban con miedo, Crona se separó de Kid, que la estaba tranquilizando, y me abrazó.

- ¡Estás bien! –dijo apretándome cada vez mas fuerte

-Me haces daño…

-Perdón –dijo retrocediendo

Todos se me acercaron, preocupados.

-Lo siento mucho, Maka –dijo Black Star acercándose tímidamente a mí

-Estoy bien –sonreí

-No, no, tengo que hacer algo por ti

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¡Achús!

-Bueno, vamos al hotel que os vais a poner malos

Entramos en el hotel por la puerta de atrás para no manchar toda la entrada de agua y para evitar preguntas, ahora lo importante era cambiarse de ropa y me iban a obligar a que descansara.

Me duché con agua caliente para quitarme la sensación de frio del cuerpo y relajarme. Estaba un poco mareada.

Me metí en la cama y llamaron a la puerta.

_Menos mal que me mandaban a dormir._

Fui a abrir. Era Soul.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, pasa

Me senté en la cama y el en una silla a mi lado

**Soul POV**

-¿Por qué no luchaste? –Pregunté preocupado –Quiero decir, cuando te caíste no hiciste nada

Maka se tambaleó un poco.

-No se nadar –su voz sonó quebrada

-Podrías haber intentado salir

-No lo se…

Maka se desmayó.

-¡Maka! –grité acercándome a ella, estaba ardiendo.

Salí de la habitación de Maka corriendo.

-¡Un medico!

Los demás salieron de sus habitaciones

-¿¡Qué!?

-Maka se ha desmayado

Los médicos llegaron enseguida. Dijeron que era un resfriado fuerte, que descansara, la cuidáramos y se tomara unas pastillas cada 8 horas, se pondría bien.

Maka insistía en que estaba bien, que no necesitaba que nadie se quedara con ella, pero enseguida nos hicimos turnos para cuidarla.

-Esto no es necesario –se quejó Maka dándome la espalda –Ya estoy mucho mejor

La cogí por el brazo para que se girara y puse mi frente con la suya. Es verdad, se estaba mejorando, pero aun tenía fiebre.

Me separé de ella, estaba colorada.

-Estas roja –observé –eso es que no estas bien del todo

Ella resopló y volvió a girarse.

-Anda, duerme un poco

Ella hizo un sonido extraño como diciendo que la dejara dormir, así que me callé.

-Hoy te pasaste dándonos sustos, _sweetheart -_susurré

Me quedé mirándola, como esperando una respuesta, pero ya se había quedado dormida

-Ya sé que no está bien hablarle a la gente que duerme no pero qué le vamos ha hacer estamos solo tú y yo

-Qué ridículo soy –me reí

-Soul… gracias –dijo Maka en sueños, volviéndose a girar hacia donde estaba yo

-De nada, mujer –sonreí -¿Estas soñando conmigo, _sweetheart?_

Observé el rostro de Maka dormida, se veía como un angelito, seguramente se le estaba bajando la fiebre, su cara estaba totalmente tranquila.

Miré el reloj, ya casi le tocaba a Liz cuidar de ella.

Me acerqué a sus labios y le di un pequeño beso de despedida.

-Será nuestro secreto

Salí del cuarto de Maka y llamé a Liz para que me cambiara, llegó enseguida.

**Maka POV**

-Hola, Maka –escuché como me saludaba Liz

Miré que era Liz la que estaba conmigo y no Soul

-Entonces ha sido un sueño –Susurré

-¿El qué?

-Acabo de soñar que Soul me besaba

Mal hecho, esas cosas a LIZ, es precisamente a quien no se le debe decir.

-¿CÓMO? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Solo eso Liz, del resto del sueño no me acuerdo

-Pues eso querrá decir algo ¿no?

En qué me había metido…

__________________________

_Soul Eater no me pertenece T_T_

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews ^__^_

_Este tiene más SoulxMaka ¿No? xD_

_Review?_

_Cuidensee_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Pude ver como Liz sacaba su móvil y enviaba un mensaje.

-Ahora estas mejor ¿no? –preguntó Liz con sonrisa gatuna

-De repente me encuentro peor –dije tapándome hasta la nariz.

-¡A ver! –gritó Patty que estaba vestida de enfermera.

No pude evitar reírme al verla. De detrás de ella salieron Crona y Tsubaki vestidas de enfermera también.

-Liz ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado estos trajes? –dijo Crona mirándose, Tsubaki asintió con cara de no saber si reírse o llorar.

-Tengo contactos –respondió de manera interesante

-Mi hermana se ha hecho amiga de Rocío

-Gracias por quitarle la magia

-¿Quién es Rocío?

-La diseñadora de vestuario y de decorados

-Ahora lo entiendo todo -asintieron Crona y Tsubaki

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que lo de Rocío hubiera hecho olvidar a Liz lo de mi sueño, si fuera así le estaría eternamente agradecida.

-Ponte el termómetro –dijo Liz dándomelo –No te creas que nos hemos olvidado

_Lo siento, chica_

Al poco tiempo el termómetro empezó a sonar como un loco.

-38.3 –Liz sonrió –Ya estas mucho mejor, ahora cuenta

-Que no lo sé –suspiré

-Enfermeras…

Patty se me acercó y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, Tsubaki y Crona se apuntaron también.

-¡Ya, parad por favor! –dije riéndome intentando esquivar sus manos.

-Pues cuenta

-Vale, vale –dije incorporándome en la cama

Patty, Tsubaki y Crona sonrieron satisfechas.

-¡Es que ha sido muy raro!

-¡Ni es que, ni nada!

-Era cómo estaba yo antes de que tu llegaras pero me despertaba y Soul me besaba –expliqué –pero cuando he abierto los ojos estabas tú sentándote donde estas ahora

-Qué cosa más rara

-Pero Maka ¿Tú quieres a Soul?

Me quedé en silencio pensando ¿Me gustaba Soul?

-Nos conocemos de poco

-Eh, que eso fue lo que dijo Tsubaki y el otro día _(capitulo 3)_ estaban buscando juntos lentillas perdidas en el sofá –se rió

Tsubaki se puso más roja que un tomate y miró con odio a Liz.

-Pero eso ya nos lo contará otro día –dijo sonriéndole -¿Te gusta?

-No lo sé…

-¿Te gustaría que estuviese contigo para siempre? ¿Te sientes bien cuando estas a su lado? ¿Te gustaría estar más cerca de él? ¿Siempre está rondando por algún rincón de tu cabeza? ¿Te pones colorada cada vez que estáis a solas?... –preguntó Crona mirándome interesada

Asentí nerviosa, las demás me sonrieron.

-Eso es que lo que se le llama querer a alguien, más o menos –explicó

-¿Y todas esas preguntas? –preguntó Tsubaki curiosa

-Me gusta mucho leer –sonrió Crona -¿Cómo te sientes Maka?

-Sigo estando mareada, pero me siento mejor

-Bueno, te hemos dado ya mucho la lata –sonrió Liz –además ya le toca cuidarte a Black Star –Descansa

Las chicas se fueron y entró Black Star.

-¿Cómo estas Maka?

-Mejor

-¡Lo siento, de verdad!

-No te preocupes, no es nada hombre, ya estoy mejor, de verdad

-¿No deberías dormir?

-Si, pero no puedo

Black Star me miró pensativo

-¿Te leo un cuento? –Mire extrañada a Black Star –Es para que te puedas dormir

-Vale –dije aguantando un poco la risa, nunca me hubiera imaginado a Black Star de cuenta cuentos

-Ahora vengo vale, tardo un segundo –dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

_Habrá ido a por el cuento._

Abracé la almohada y me puse mirando hacia la puerta ¿Qué tipo de cuento traería Black Star?

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –Dijo él con un libro en sus manos -¿Te gusta _Peter Pan_?

Asentí, me había leído ese libro unas 500 veces, ¡por lo menos!

Black Star empezó a leer el cuento y antes de que llegaran al _País de nunca jamás_ me quedé dormida.

_*__1__-Ven, Maka –dijo Soul mostrándome un camino entre los arboles._

_-Pero Kid y Black Star están con los indios, no les puedo dejar solos _

_-No te preocupes, conozco a Crona, no dejará que les pase nada_

_Nos adentramos en el bosque, hasta un claro en el que la luna y las estrellas bañaban a los arboles y las flores con un claro color azul._

_-Es precioso…_

_-Aún lo puede ser más_

_Soul silbó y de los arboles aparecieron miles de pequeñas hadas como Patty que nos cubrieron con su polvo de hadas._

_-¿Bailas? –Dijo mientras nos elevábamos_

_-Claro_

_Las hadas nos rodeaban bailando al compás de una música que no sonaba, al mismo que bailábamos Soul y yo._

_Era perfecto._

_Pero nada lo es para siempre._

_Las hadas huyeron rápidamente._

_-¡Es el capitán Ragnarock y sus piratas! ¡Tenemos que avisar a los niños perdidos!_

_-¿Y Kid y Black Star? _

_Soul se alejó volando. Caí__, para mi suerte entre un montón de arbustos, así que no me hice daño._

_-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –preguntó sarcásticamente el capitán Ragnarock apuntándome con su garfio_

_-Una de los niños perdidos –anunció el contramaestre Liz_

_-¡Nos la llevaremos y la haremos pasear por la barra! –dijo empezándose a reír y con él todos sus piratas_

-¡Maka, despierta! –me despertó Crona

-Tenía una pesadilla…

-Sí, te ha subido la fiebre –dijo apenada –voy a traerte la medicina que ya te toca, te traigo algo de comer ¿vale?

-Gracias, Crona…

Crona salió rápidamente de mi cuarto, cerré los ojos para intentar volver a dormirme, volvía a estar mareada.

-Eh, Maka –escuché una voz que me era poco conocida, abrí los ojos con pereza.

Era Ragnarock.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije intentando incorporarme.

-Curarte –dijo ofreciéndome un vaso

-¿Qué es?

-Veneno ¿No te fastidia? –Se rió –Es té de hierbas, siempre llevo infusiones conmigo

-¿Y por qué me lo das? –dije desconfiada

-No soy tan malo como me pintan –explicó –además este es especial para los resfriados y la fiebre

Tomé el vaso y bebí un sorbo

-Esta bueno –dije mirando el vaso extrañada –Sabe a piruleta

-Y funciona si te lo bebes, no si lo miras ¿sabes?

Tomé la infusión rápidamente. Ragnarock sonrió satisfecho.

-En un cuarto de hora volverás a estar brincando por ahí, no te tomes la medicina no te vaya a sentar mal –se preocupo

-¿Por qué actúas tan diferente a como el otro día?

-Hay que actuar según la situación

-Entonces ¿por eso no le dijiste nada a Liz?

-No quería que le hicieran daño

-Por que mi familia es de las que no se puede quedar en un sitio mucho tiempo, por si acaso –me quedé mirándolo con cara de que no entendía –Trabajan "cazando a los malos" y claro, los malos a veces se enfadan y quieren hacerle daño a los conocidos o a nosotros mismos

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Por que yo solo actúo de voz y así no me reconocen

Me quedé mirándolo un rato

-¿Te estas inventando todo esto?

-¡Ragnarock! –dijo Crona asustada

-Ya me marcho

Crona se apartó de la puerta y vino corriendo hacia mí

-¿Estas bien?

Asentí

-Solo me ha dado un té para que me pusiera mejor

-¿Y estas mejor?

Me quedé pensando un momento. Ya no me dolía la cabeza ni estaba mareada.

-¡Sí! –dije animada.

Por la puerta entró corriendo el director.

-¡Maka! ¿Estas bien? Siento no haber podido venir antes ¿Podrás grabar mañana?

-Ya estoy bien

-Que rápido te curas ¡Eso esta bien! –dijo el director asintiendo -¡Por cierto! Un éxito de audiencia la serie ¡Sois geniales! Y no te olvides ponerte el despertador mañana –dijo saliendo del cuarto

Crona y yo nos reímos de lo rápido que siempre iba el director de aquí para allá.

-Por cierto, Crona ¿Qué habéis hecho mientras he estado aquí?

-Hemos estado en el hotel, no te hemos dejado sola ni un momento –sonrió –Yo he estado viendo una película con Kid

-¿Qué? –dije interesada

-Ups, se me escapó –dijo asustada -No llamaras a Liz ¿Verdad?

-Bueno ¿Y eso? ¿Qué película?

Crona se puso colorada.

-Me preguntó que si quería ver una película con él en su habitación…

-Los dos solos

-Si… -dijo bajando la cabeza –y le dije que sí así que hemos visto una que le pidió a uno de los botones

-¿Cuál? ¿De que iba?

-Una de amor –dijo juntando y separando sus dedos índices _(a lo Hinata)_ –Jeux d'enfants

Me quedé pensativa.

-Vale, no se lo diré –dije

-Pero si vuelve a pasar algo así, me lo cuentas

-Vale –levantó la mirada –Y tú me cuentas lo que te pase con Soul

-Volví a soñar con él

-¡Cuenta!

__________________________

_Perdón por la tardanza!_

_Soy yo o la página ha estado estropeada?_

_*__1__ El sue_ñ_o de Maka esta basado en la película "Peter Pan la gran Aventura" que no me pertenece _

_Igual que no me pertenecen ni Soul Eater ni Jeux d'enfants D:_

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews!_

_Cuidense _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Me acosté en la cama cansada, era domingo y estaba agotada.

Las grabaciones empezaron a pasar rápidamente y los días con ellas, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta era octubre.

El director nos había dado la semana de Halloween libre, así que la semana que viene la tenemos libre, pero esta semana tuvimos que hacer el triple, literalmente, grabamos el capitulo de esta semana, el de la que viene y un especial de Halloween. En el que hicimos una caza especial, el Kishin el conde Drácula.

Habíamos estado tanto tiempo grabando que no nos había dado tiempo de comprar los disfraces para la fiesta por la que íbamos a tener unas mini vacaciones.

Cerré los ojos y como cada noche desde hacía ya unos meses, mis sueños me llevaban a mi propio país de nunca jamás, aunque junto a Soul se parecía más al de las maravillas.

_Por fin vencimos al capitán Ragnarock_ ¡_ahora tendrá que llevarnos a casa!_

_-¿Te quieres volver a casa? _

_-Tengo que hacerlo_, _Soul_

_Nos miramos durante un rato _

_-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? _

_-Este no es mi mundo _

_-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas –se puso colorado –echaría de menos tus cuentos_

_Sonreí con tristeza ¿Sólo por los cuentos?_

_-Puedes ir a mi casa a que te cuente cuentos todos los días que quieras_

_El se quedó mirándome_, _estaba intentando decirme algo con la mirada pero yo no sabía qué era._

_-Toma –dijo entregándome su flauta –Tú también puedes llamarme siempre que me necesites_

_-Lo haré_

-¡Maka! –gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me levanté de golpe y abrí la puerta.

-¡Corre vístete! Que Rocío le ha dicho a mi hermana que nos tiene una sorpresa –dijo emocionada Patty.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-¡Si! Corre

Me vestí rápidamente como me había pedido Patty y salí de mi habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta vinieron los demás, que menos Patty y Liz todos –hasta Ragnarock- estábamos medio dormidos.

Las hermanas nos guiaron hasta el estudio y de allí a la sala de vestuarios, donde nos estaba esperando Rocío.

-¡Por fin llegasteis! –Dijo la mujer rubia al vernos y empezó a aplaudir –Tengo una buena noticia y una que no se como vais a reaccionar

Todos la miramos con miedo, menos Patty y Liz que ya sabían lo que pasaba.

-Os he confeccionado unos disfraces para Halloween para cada uno –dijo sonriendo cogiendo un montón de trajes de encima de la mesa.

Nos los repartió y los miramos por encima.

-Está más roto por un lado que por otro –se quejó Kid

-Vamos, que es asimétrico

-¡Si!

-Sigue ganando Black Star –anunció Crona tras haber apuntado eso en su libreta

Rocío se rio pícaramente.

-Las chicas entrad en este vestidor y los chicos podéis entrar en el cuarto de al lado –nos se

Miré mi traje y entré en el vestidor junto a las demás.

Mi traje consistía en un vestido liso rojo oscuro (siniestramente parecido a los ojos de Soul) de cuello de palabra de honor con unos volantes negros, que hacían que mi pecho resaltara un poco, las mangas eran aparte y se pegaban a los brazos acabando en unos volantes guales que los del cuello, en la espalda tenía un gran lazo negro también y a partir de él el vestido seguía haciendo vuelo.

Salí del cambiador sintiéndome un poco pesada por culpa del vestido, miré a las demás, Liz iba de pirata, con una blusa abierta que le quedaba ancha y unos pantalones pegados azul oscuro por la mitad del gemelo; Patty también iba de pirata, pero su traje era muy diferente, un top de rayas celeste y blanco con un pantalón corto azul oscuro; Tsubaki parecía sacada de una película de dioses egipcios, un top apretado al pecho que parecía de hierro, al igual que el principio de la falda, que llegaba hasta los pies, además en las mangas llevaba dos grandes trozos de tela que casi rozaban el suelo; por último Crona, llevaba un traje de novia roto por todas partes y como con manchas de barro o musgo.

-¡Os queda genial! –dijimos todas a todas a la vez

-¿Ya estáis chicas? –Dijo a través de la puerta Rocío -¡Salid que los chicos ya os están esperando!

Patty abrió la puerta y vimos a Rocío junto a la fotógrafa y la chica de maquillaje.

-¡Estáis guapísimas! –Dijo entusiasmada la fotógrafa –anda ¡Salid, salid!

-Anda, ahora toca maquillaros y poneros los accesorios a vosotras

Me puse colorada al ver a Soul, realmente era el mismo color de sus ojos, él llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro con la blusa del mismo color de mi vestido, se parecía al traje que usaba en la serie pero no era igual, era más pegado y además ya lo habían maquillado para que pareciera más un vampiro; Ragnarock llevaba un gran sombrero de pirata y una chaqueta hasta las rodillas, su blusa y sus pantalones eran anchos, me recordaba mucho al capitán Ragnarock que había visto en sueños; Black Star no llevaba nada en el torso y en los brazos llevaba unos brazaletes con forma de serpiente, los pantalones eran como la falda de Tsubaki, además lo habían peinado poniéndole una cola baja y maquillado como los antiguos egipcios, se veía imponente pero también entraban ganas de reírse; Kid llevaba un traje de chaqueta de un negro envejecido con, al igual que el traje de Crona arañones por todas partes.

-Perdona, Rocío –Dijo Crona acercándose a la rubia, ella se acercó y le sonrió

-Parece que mi compañero de disfraz es Kid, pero él no es mi compañero en la serie –dijo colorada y mirando a Kid

-Veras –empezó la chica –Ragnarock no puede salir en las fotos y ¿No querrás salir tu sola en las fotos?

-Espera ¿Qué fotos? –reaccionamos todos

-Ah, es verdad, no os lo he contado –dijo llevándose una mano a la cara

-Os voy a tomar unas cuantas fotos –sonrió la fotógrafa, miró a Ragnarock –menos a él

-¿Entonces para que me habéis vestido y pintado? – se quejó el capitán

-Para ver cómo te quedaba, que Halloween es mañana –se excusó

No pude enterarme de más de la pelea porque me llamó la maquilladora, que averigüé que se llamaba Tina, para prepararme, yo era la última.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a unos decorados que habían preparado para la ocasión, allí estaba el director esperando.

-¡Que buena idea, Rocío! –Dijo el director aplaudiéndole -¡A hacer fotos!

-¡Sí! –dijo emocionada la fotógrafa.

Como todas las sesiones de fotos, primero hicimos unas cuantas fotos de grupo y después individuales, pero las fantasías de la fotógrafa y el director no tardaron en llegar.

Para Soul y para mí habían preparado un sillón rojo _(como los de los psicólogos)_ en un fondo negro y nos pusieron los focos de forma que diera una luz muy tenue. Me asusté al ver la sonrisa de la fotógrafa.

-Maka, túmbate en el sillón y tú Soul haz como si acecharas a Maka

Soul y yo nos miramos rojos, pero qué le íbamos a hacer, contra lo que dijera ella no se podía hacer nada.

Me tumbé en el sillón, Soul se puso a los pies de este, se subió y con movimientos felinos pasó por encima de mi cuerpo hasta que estuvimos a la misma altura, entonces me abrazó y me mordió.

Un momento. ¡Me estaba mordiendo de verdad! Sentía perfectamente los dientes de Soul arañándome la piel y era una sensación perfecta, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

-¡Perfecto! –Aplaudió la fotógrafa –Ha sido magnifico ¡Sois unos actores estupendos!

Ah, es verdad, era una actuación. Lo malo es que para mí no.

Soul y yo nos levantamos del sillón colorados.

-Perdón –me susurró el cuando ya no estábamos al alcance de la fotógrafa –me dejé llevar demasiado y es muy temprano para estas cosas.

-Ah… nada, no te preocupes –sonreí nerviosa

¿Qué significaba eso?

-Os podéis cambiar ya –dijo Rocío sonriendo –Le daré las llaves de mi taller a Kid, para que mañana os podáis vestir para la fiesta ¡Adiós!

-Muchas gracias –dijimos nerviosos y despidiéndonos con la mano.

Soul me observó de arriba abajo.

-Te queda muy bien –sonrió –Aunque deberías taparte ese cuello, no me vayan a volver a entrar ganas de volver a morderte –se rió mientras se iba a su cambiador

Me puse más roja que el vestido. ¿¡Eso era bueno o malo!?

_________________________________

_Fin del capi!!_

_Perdón por la tardanza u_u_

_No los he descrito bien_, _pero es que no se T_T_,_ el traje de Tsubaki es como el de la reina de los condenados y el de Crona es como la novia cadáver (y sus respectivas parejas)_

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews!_

_Como me quedó? :3_

_Review?_

_Cuidense!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

No debíamos volver a ver tantas películas de miedo seguidas. Ya eran las tres de la mañana e íbamos por la cuarta película.

Estaba abrazada a Soul como si la vida me fuera en ello, mientras él me miraba con pena y riéndose un poco de mi. Y no sabía si alegrarme del todo por ello, aunque lo agradecía y me sentía lo mejor que me podía sentir en esa situación.

Tsubaki intentaba tranquilizar a Black Star, ya que no dejaba de gritar y quejarse de la poca credibilidad de las películas. A mí no me molestaban, me ayudaban un poco a no tener tanto miedo.

Patty miraba con todo detalle la película embobada, mientras su hermana estaba escondida en la camiseta de Ragnarock, que parecía totalmente satisfecho.

No me podía creer que Kid y Crona se hubieran quedado dormidos con tanto alboroto. ¡Tenían que estar realmente cansados! ¡Yo intentaba quedarme dormida para no ver la película pero no podía! Qué envidia…

También se me pasaba por la mente la idea de salir al baño, pero la primera película que habíamos visto era _reflejos_ y no quería ir sola a ningún sitio con espejos. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-¿No creéis que deberíamos dormir para estar descansados para mañana? –dije hablando más rápido y abrazándome aun mas a Soul, acababa de aparecer un hombre con un cuchillo para atacar a la protagonista que se estaba duchando y esta había pegado un grito. Me iba a costar volver a entrar al baño sola.

-¡Si! ¡A dormir! –lloró Liz desde el pecho de Ragnarock

-¿No os podéis dormir aquí mismo como esos dos? –se quejó Ragnarock señalando a Kid y Crona.

-¡NO! –gritamos asustadas.

-Vale pues os vais solas a vuestros cuartos –dijo Ragnarock sonriéndole a Soul

Miré a Soul con ojos de cachorrito para que me acompañara, el se acercó a mi oído.

-A lo mejor me entran ganas de beberme tu sangre por el camino, soy un vampiro de verdad –me susurró para luego sonreírme.

Me puse colorada y lo miré enfadada.

-Prefiero eso antes de seguir pasando miedo aquí –Sobretodo si era Soul el que se bebía mi sangre.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, te acompaño –dijo levantándose, como yo estaba abrazada a él me levantó a mí también. La imagen era bastante divertida.

¡Flash! Y Soul y yo nos quedamos ciegos un momento.

-Esto se lo vendo yo a la fotógrafa –rió Black Star

-¡Como lo hagas te matamos! ¡Bórrala! –dijimos separándonos rápidamente.

-Vale, vale –se quejó el chico del pelo azul

Salimos de la habitación de Ragnarock en silencio, el pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro y vacio, me abracé al brazo de Soul.

-Enciende la luz

-A oscuras sería más divertido –se burló –pero cómo quieras

Encendió la luz, todo estaba en orden, como siempre, suspire.

Recorrimos el pasillo juntos, no me había soltado de él, por si acaso. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, él abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

-Ya ha llegado –dijo como si fuera un sirviente.

Observe mi cuarto vacio. No iba a ser capaz de dormir, seguro.

-Qué miedosa eres

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo un rato? –pregunté colorada

Él se sorprendió.

-Vale –dijo como si le molestara, pero solo se burlaba.

Pasamos a mi habitación, él se sentó en una silla y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Me voy a dormir –dije metiéndome en la cama (nos habíamos ido al cuarto de Ragnarock con los pijamas ya puestos)

-Pues me marcho –dijo levantándose

-¡No! –Dije poniéndome de pie en la cama –No me dejes sola…

Soul se dio la vuelta como asustado.

-No seria _cool _dejar a una amiga sola –dijo poniendo su pose

-Se lo diré a Crona –dije sonriendo malévolamente

-Entonces, adiós

-¡No! –salté de la cama para agarrarle, pero cuando toqué el suelo me resbalé y caí encima suya.

Él quedó sentado y yo encima de él, estábamos colorados y muy cerca. Mi corazón empezó a intentar salir de mi pecho.

-Era broma… -conseguí decir, pero no tenia coraje para decir nada más

Examiné su cara con la mirada, era una obra de arte, era perfecto y yo no era más que una tonta.

Bajé la mirada, pero enseguida su mano me sujetó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

-No escondas tus ojos, sabes que me gustan

Eso hizo que me pusiera más roja y mi corazón latiera aun más rápido.

-Y no es lo único de ti que me gusta.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, me besó.

Sentí como los labios de Soul se fundían con los míos mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura.

¿Soul me quería?

¿O era solamente otro sueño?

Si lo era no me importaba, me encantaba.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos haciendo que estuviéramos más cerca.

Pero muy para nuestra desgracia, nuestro cuerpo empezó a recordarnos que respirar es necesario, nos separamos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato colorados.

-Bueno a dormir ¿no? –dijo nervioso

Me levanté de un salto.

-¡Si! Claro a dormir –dije ayudándole a levantarse

-¿Aun quieres que me quede contigo?

_¡Si! ¡Quédate!_

-No, no –dije nerviosa –Creo que dormiré bien ¡Buenas noches!

Le empujé fuera de la habitación y la cerré rápidamente, suspire.

_Un beso es solo un beso ¿entiendes? Tiene el significado que tú quieras darle._

Pensé recordando una frase de _Memorias de Idhún._

Ahora la entendía perfectamente.

Me acosté y concilié el sueño enseguida.

_______________________

Me desperté con la luz del sol dándome en los ojos.

Era la hora del almuerzo, cómo anoche me había acostado tarde y no estaba acostumbrada a tanto…

Me fui a duchar tranquilamente, gracias a Soul, había olvidado todo lo que me daba miedo de las películas y podía estar totalmente tranquila.

Pero no lo estaba.

¿Qué era lo que sentía Soul por mí?

La frase que había recordado anoche no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza y me estaba empezando a volver loca.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a donde teníamos guardados los disfraces.

Allí solo estaban Tsubaki, Crona, Kid, Soul y Patty.

-¿Y los demás?

-Muertos

-¿Qué? –el corazón estuvo a punto de salírseme

-No, mujer, que están durmiendo –sonrió Patty

Todos miramos con odio a Patty.

-Estamos esperándolos aquí para irnos a comer y después arreglarnos –explicó Tsubaki

-¿Cómo es que vosotras dos estáis despiertas?

-No nos dormimos al final, por una noche no pasa nada –sonrió

-¿Liz aguantó todas las películas?

-Al final se quedó dormida abrazada a Ragnarock y si no se han despertado ya, debe seguir así.

Patty me miró el cuello.

-Soul eres un mentiroso, no te atacaste a Maka –dijo inocentemente

Soul y yo nos pusimos rojos como tomates.

-Es que había cenado bien –se justificó rascándose la nuca

Crona al ver del color que nos pusimos se acercó a mí.

-Creo que tienes que contarme algo –me susurró de forma que solo yo la oyera.

Asentí rápidamente, ella sonrió y se volvió al lado de Kid.

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que poco a poco llegaron los demás.

-¡Tengo hambre!

-Si te hubieras despertado antes, habríamos venido a comer antes –le reprochó Tsubaki a Black Star sentándose a la mesa.

Comimos rápido, para tener tiempo para arreglarnos bien y de todas maneras en el parque de atracciones en el que se celebraba la fiesta, seguramente comeríamos.

La chica de vestuario llamó a Liz para que fuéramos a cambiarnos, llegamos, nos cambiamos rápidamente y nos ayudaron a peinarnos y maquillarnos.

-¡A la fiesta! –Gritó enérgicamente Patty

Fuera del hotel, un autobús nos llevaría al parque de atracciones, que al parecer, también pertenecía a la familia de Kid.

El parque de atracciones estaba preparado para la ocasión, con calabazas, fantasmas, zombis y ese tipo de cosas, además los trabajadores estaban disfrazados también.

-¡Qué de gente! –dijo emocionada Liz

Tenía razón, no habíamos visto a nadie del mundo real desde que empezó la grabación y el parque estaba abierto a todo el mundo ¡Estaba realmente lleno de gente!

De repente tuve una mala sensación.

-¡Vamos a la noria!

-¡Tonto el último! –gritó Black Star

Todos fuimos corriendo hasta la noria y Black Star, que no estaba acostumbrado a los pantalones que llevaba, llegó el último, lo miramos divertido.

-No tiene gracia

-¡Si la tiene!

-¡Mira, mamá! –Escuchamos a un niño emocionado -¿No son esos los de Soul Eater?

Nos miramos sin saber que hacer.

-¡A correr! –dijo Patty alzando el brazo

Volvimos a salir corriendo hasta que llegamos hasta la mansión de los espejos, que estaba vacía.

-¿Entramos?

Todos asentimos y nos adentramos en aquél laberinto de espejos, nos separamos.

Cada vez estaba más perdida y verme repetida tantas veces no me estaba gustando.

-¿Hola? –Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor -¿Hay alguien?

-¡Tú eres Maka Albarn! –dijo un chico vestido de demonio

-No, debes estar confundido –mentí

-No esta bien mentir –dijo enfadado –Como castigo te vendrás conmigo

Me agarró fuertemente del brazo, me intenté separar, pero no podía, así que empecé a darle con la mano que tenía libre

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Bones! –gritó el chico y de detrás apareció otro vestido de esqueleto

-Buenas noches –dijo macabramente y me dio un golpe en la cabeza con algo.

_Socorro… Soul…_

_________________________

_Hasta ahí! :D_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece D: y Memorias de Idhún tampoco u.u_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews!!!!_

_Review? :3_

_Cuidenseee!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9 **

**(¡Especial: parejas en el laberinto de espejos!)**

_**Crona POV**_

Nos metimos todos juntos en el laberinto, Kid me cogió de la mano y no tardamos en alejarnos del resto del grupo.

-Aquí estará bien –dijo tras recorrer unos cuantos pasillos de espejos.

Solo estábamos él y yo, él y yo, él y yo…

Kid me llevó, abrazado a mi espalda con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro ante un espejo y sonrió.

_Gracias al cielo que ahora se cómo tratar con esto._

-Es una imagen preciosa ¿no crees? –dijo mirándome a los ojos a través del espejo, giré la cabeza para verle directamente la cara.

-Pero yo estropeo la imagen –dije bajando la mirada, él se molestó

-¿Quién eres tú para decir algo malo sobre mi novia? –dijo poniéndose frente a mi, serio

-Tu novia –le recordé

Él sonrió y me besó.

-Pues no vuelvas a decir que estropeas una imagen –dijo sin apenas separarse de mí, abrazándome –Eres mejor que la simetría, que la libertad… ¡Incluso mejor que un sándwich de queso fundido!

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo decimos a los demás?

-Eres tú la que no sabe como tratar con Liz

-¿Te atreves a decírselo a Liz?

-Me atrevo –y nuestros labios volvieron a ser uno solo, se fundieron, bailaron… lo único que nos impediría seguir mezclándolos sería la tonta necesidad de respirar que tienen los seres vivos.

Y nos separó, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

-Te amo –dijo llevando una mano a mi mejilla.

-Y yo –sonreí cogiendo su mano.

De repente sonó un ruido extraño

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté asustada

-Vamos a mirar

_**Liz POV**_

Estaba sola, estaba sola y eso no me gustaba.

_Maldito grupo que se separa._

_Maldita oscuridad._

_Malditos espejos._

_Malditas películas de miedo._

_¡Maldito Halloween!_

-Deberías dejar de maldecir lo que te da miedo –una voz apareció detrás de mí

Grité y me agaché cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos. Una mano se puso en mi hombro.

-Solo soy yo –rió, me di la vuelta y Ragnarock me sonreía ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme.

-Ya lo sabia –dije mirando molesta para otro lado

-Ya, ahora está de moda saludar a la gente gritando y agachándose

-Eres tonto

-Y tú una miedica

Me quedé mirándolo molesta un rato, él me sonreía.

-¿Te vas a quedar sentada eternamente?

Me levanté de un salto y le di la espalda para seguir mi camino.

-¿Vas a irte sola?

-Mejor sola que mal acompañada –dije sin mirar atrás

Pero a los cinco segundos estaba caminado abrazada a él, del miedo.

-Al final todas las chicas vuelven a mis brazos

-Eres un idiota –dije mirándolo desde su pecho.

Él me acarició la cabeza y me sonrió.

_Pero te quiero_

La mano que tenia en mi cabeza fue bajando por la espalda mientras caminábamos, hasta encontrarse con un sitio que no debería haber llegado.

-¡NO ME TOQUES EL CULO! –dije separándome de él enfadada

-Yo no fui –dijo poniendo cara de inocente –fue el fantasma

-¡FANTASMA! –lloré volviendo a esconderme en su pecho

-Que mona eres cuando estas asustada –dijo abrazándome

-No está bien que me des esos sustos –le miré a los ojos –idiota

-Si tú lo dices –paró para volver a sonreírme –cielo

-Creo que deberíamos buscar ya la salida…

-Mejor

_**Tsubaki POV**_

Black Star no paraba de mirarme colorado.

Y lo entendía.

El disfraz que me habían elegido no le daba mucho trabajo a la imaginación.

Suspiré, Black Star miró para otro lado, pero lo malo de una sala de espejos, es que te reflejas mires a donde mires.

-Black Star… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes –dijo con una risa forzada, yo le sonreí

-¿Crees que será muy largo el laberinto?

El negó con la cabeza.

-¡Te encontraré rápido, salida! –Dijo señalando hacia delante – ¡Vamos Tsubaki!

En un rápido movimiento me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr por los pasillos, pero los trajes que llevábamos nos impidieron que eso durara mucho.

Paramos para respirar, sin soltarnos de la mano.

-Es como si estuviéramos en el mismo sitio de antes

-No me gusta –dijo Black Star mirando de un lado a otro

-A mi sí

-¿Cómo te puede gustar un lugar así?

Me quedé mirándole mientras sonreía.

-Por que estas tú

Black Star me sonrió.

-Con alguien como yo cualquier sitio es perfecto –dijo haciendo la pose favorita de su personaje.

-Gracias por llamarme cualquiera –dije molesta separando nuestras manos

Él me miró con cara de pena.

-¡No eres cualquiera para mí!

Me miraba a los ojos, como si no lo supiera, preocupado.

-Lo sé

Él suspiro, aliviado.

-Tú tampoco eres cualquiera para mí

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso ya lo sabia, ¡yo lo se todo! –Paró para cogerme de las dos manos–se que estaremos juntos para siempre

_**Patty POV**_

_¿Por qué me tiene que tocar a mí llevar a Soul? _

_Seguro que los demás están pasándolo bien con sus parejas y a mí me toca el trabajo sucio. _

_¡Esta te la guardo_, _Liz!_

_**Soul POV**_

_¿Qué querrá Patty de mí? Me lleva arrastrando desde la entrada._

_Esto no es cool_.

Suspiré.

-¡Nos hemos perdido! –cantó

-Ya me he dado cuenta

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?

-Espero que hayan encontrado la salida

_Espero que Maka no este sola…_

_¿¡Por que siempre tengo que pensar en Maka!?_

_No es nada cool este sentimiento_

_¿Por qué la bese? ¿Por qué no dijo nada?_

-Como quisieraaaaa tenerloooo tan clarooooo como lo tienes tuuuuu –cantó Patty

_¿Maka sabrá que es? ¿Lo tendrá claro?_

-¿Qué cantas?

-_Pereza_, _como lo tienes tú –_explicó sonriendo

Asentí con la cabeza. Patty tenía cosas muy raras en la cabeza.

Se escuchó un ruido que parecía venir de unos pasillos más adelante.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No lo sé. ¿Un grito?

_¿Un grito?_

-¡Corre!

Al final acabamos saliendo del laberinto. Estaban todos fuera. Menos Maka

_¿Dónde está Maka?_

-¿¡Dónde está Maka!?

-¿Eso no es un zapato suyo? –dijo Patty señalando el suelo.

En efecto, era un zapato de Maka.

Salí corriendo a coger el zapato.

_¿Dónde está tu dueña? ¡Que pena que los zapatos no hablen!_

-¿¡Qué hacemos!?

-Buscarla –dijo Kid sacando su móvil –yo voy a llamar a mi padre.

Salí corriendo en hacia delante desde la dirección del zapato.

_¡Lucha_, _por favor_,_ Maka!_

_Resiste hasta que llegue._

Delante de mí había una atracción en construcción.

_¿El túnel del amor? Vaya atracción rara._

_Pero algo me dice que estas ahí._

No entiendo nada ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto?

Eres solo mi compañera, mi amiga.

¿Por qué en el lago pasó igual?

Y sigo pensando que ¿por qué te besé?

¿Y porqué no te quiero dejar sola?

¿Por qué lo daría todo por estar contigo?

Será que no eres mi amiga.

________________________

_Soul Eater no me pertenece_, _y pereza tampoco._

_Perdón por la tardanza u.u este fin de semana he estado con mi padre y no he podido escribir! (no hay ordenador ni internet T_T)_

_Esta bien? Mal? Me tiro por un puente? _

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews!!_

_Review?_

_Cuidense!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Me dolían la cabeza y los brazos.

-Ya se despierta –dijo una voz masculina

_Es verdad… me raptaron…_

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba en una obra sentada en el suelo, con los brazos atados hacia arriba, los chicos estaban sentados a ambos lados míos.

-Ahora podemos empezar a jugar –dijo levantándose el que iba vestido de demonio

El que iba de esqueleto también se levantó pero se puso por detrás de mí.

_Esto no me gusta_, _tengo miedo._

Sin querer empecé a llorar, estaba realmente asustada.

-Eh, no llores –me susurró al oído abrazándome por detrás

-Se te va a arruinar ese maquillaje que llevas –dijo el de delante levantándome la barbilla

-¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Quien sabe… ¿Qué queremos? –preguntó el de detrás mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello

-¿Su dinero?

-Me parece que no… -las manos del chico esqueleto bajaron hasta mi cintura -¿Qué te parece su cuerpo?

El demonio sonrió.

-Me parece bien

Entonces me asusté de verdad.

-¡Soltadme! –empecé a intentar soltar mis brazos y a dar patadas -¡Soltadme!

-Eh no te pongas tan nerviosa… -quitó sus manos de la cintura para ponerlas en la espalda y empezar a masajear

-¡Dejadme en paz!

-¿Qué problema tienes con que nos divirtamos un poco?

-¡No quiero divertirme con vosotros!

-Oh, no me digas, ya hay alguien en tu vida

Asentí

-Entonces la tendremos que dejar

Les miré con los ojos llenos de alegría ¿de verdad me iban a soltar?

-¿En serio?

-No –sonrieron con malicia

El chico de detrás volvió a abrazarme y empezó a moverme suavemente de derecha a izquierda, como si bailáramos.

-Déjame a mi primero

-Vale –dijo alejándose el chico demonio

Sin soltarme, el chico esqueleto se puso cara a cara conmigo.

-Y dime, preciosa ¿A quien debo arrebatarle tu corazón?

Me puse colorada y giré la cabeza para no verle la cara.

-Eh, mírame –dijo agarrándome la cara

-Aléjate de mi –dije dándole una patada para que se alejara

Él, dolorido, cogió un tubo y me golpeó en la cabeza.

Todo se volvía negro otra vez.

_**Soul POV**_

-¡Maka!

No paraba de gritar su nombre mientras corría entre vigas de hierro, tuberías, herramientas.

_¡Por favor dime que estas bien!_

Una luz aparecía al final de un pasillo. ¡Ella debía estar allí!

Había alguien en la puerta.

-Eh ¿No eres tú Soul Eater?

-Si, y creo que tú tienes a Maka

-Que listo eres –se burló -¿Eres igual de fuerte?

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Dije derribándolo al suelo de un solo golpe. Le pisé el pecho para que no se levantara

-Vale, están en esa habitación –dijo asustado

-¡Maka!

Corrí hasta la habitación, allí estaba ella, atada y ¿dormida…?

_Más les vale que solo sea eso._

-¡Anda! Noche de famosos –rió –pero lo siento, a ti no te daré m cariño

-¿Qué le has hecho a Maka?

-¿A ti que te importa? ¿Qué eres de ella?

_¿Qué soy de Maka?_

-Soy su amigo, ya soy más que tú

-¡Pero yo _la amo_! Desde el primer capitulo se que estamos hechos el uno para el otro

_¿Él la ama?..._

-Pero ella a ti no

-¿Y tu que sabes? –dijo cogiendo la cara de Maka y moviéndole los mofletes – ¡Yo amo mucho a bones-sama! El me hace sentir tan bien

-¡Deja de jugar con ella!

-¡Oh bones -sama, bésame! –dijo usando a Maka como una muñeca –Bueno si te pones así –dijo y empezó a acercar sus labios

-¡Déjala en paz! –me lancé sobre él para alejarlo de Maka

-Eh, no te pongas así, si es solo tu amiga no deberías ponerte así

-Me pongo como yo quiera

-¿Estas seguro de que es cómo tú quieras? Más bien te dejas llevar por la ira… ¿O por amor?

_¿Amor…?_

-Los caminos del amor son inescrutables ¿Verdad?

_Amor_

-¿Qué ha pasado…? –escuché como Maka susurraba

-¡Maka! –fui hasta ella

-¡Soul! –Empezó a llorar -¡Gracias, Soul!

No podía cogerla, así que metí la cabeza entre sus brazos para desenganchar la cuerda del gancho que la sujetaba.

Quedamos abrazados, ella lloraba en mi hombro mientras me daba las gracias, ella no pudo aguantarse de pie y caímos al suelo.

_**Maka POV**_

_¡Soul me ha salvado! _

_¡Ya no tengo miedo!_

No me importaba estar encima de él sin poder quitar los brazos de su cuello en el suelo.

_¡Gracias!_

Él me sujetó para intentar levantarnos, pero no podía porque mis brazos no le dejaban moverse.

-Pues ahí se quedan –dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación –Pásenlo bien

-¿¡QUÉ DICES!? –gritamos Soul y yo sin podernos levantar del suelo

El chico desapareció y nos quedamos solos.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo no me puedo mover

-Yo tampoco –dije recostándome en su pecho, por fin podía descansar los brazos –gracias por venir por mi

-De nada, cosas que hacen los amigos

_Solo amigos…_

-¿Cuánto crees que estaremos así?

-Hasta que nos encuentren

Nos quedamos callados, yo me estaba quedando dormida con el latir de su corazón, que parecía un poco nervioso, pero no más que el mío.

-Maka, me haces cosquillas con el pelo, intenta subir un poco –dijo un poco molesto.

-Si

Usando su cuello de apoyo subí un poco.

Demasiado.

Sin querer hice que nuestros labios se juntaran. Nos sorprendimos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

Soul cerró los ojos y movió un poco sus labios.

_¿Qué significa esto?_

_Tu solo déjate llevar –me decía la voz de mi consciencia_

_Yo creía que la consciencia decía que fueras racional_

_Eso es un mito_

Haciéndole caso a la vocecilla de mi cabeza, empecé a acompañar los suaves movimientos de Soul, que al notarlo me abrazó para juntarnos un poco más y el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, no quería que acabara y parecía Soul quisiera aprenderse el interior de mi boca.

Pero la falta de aire no le dejó continuar, nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos, sonrojados.

-Maka…

-Eh, perdón por interrumpir, pero si van a hacer algo, usen protección –la voz de Ragnarock nos devolvió al mundo, desgraciadamente.

-¡Nosotros no….! –Soul miró a otro lado molesto

_¿Qué me iba a decir Soul?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran ahí?_

-¿Podéis ayudarnos? –Dijo sin dejar de mirar a otro lado –no nos podemos levantar

-Ya… -rió Black Star

Entre todos, nos ayudaron a separarnos y a quitarme las cuerdas de las manos, Soul movía el cuello dolorido.

-Perdón…

-¡Es mi culpa por dejarte sola! –Dijo Soul preocupado –no lo volveré a hacer

Los demás sonrieron satisfechos.

-En realidad es culpa nuestra… -dijo Liz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Soul y yo nos quedamos extrañados.

-Nada –dijeron todos tapándole la boca a Patty

No estábamos contentos con la respuesta. Pero de momento valía, yo solo quería llegar al hotel, ducharme, meterme en la cama y esperar que mañana fuera un día mejor.

Nos subimos al autobús, que llegó enseguida, Tsubaki se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien?

Asentí

-Ya no me duele la cabeza, ni nada

-Menos mal –suspiro -¿Qué tal con Soul?

Me puse colorada.

-¿Se han dicho que se quieren? –dijo interesada

-No… Nosotros no…

Tsubaki suspiro.

-No te preocupes, seguro que pasa algo dentro de poco

_En realidad ya ha pasado_, _dos veces._

Pasamos el resto del camino hablando de trivialidades, por lo que se nos hizo corto el viaje y en cuanto llegamos hice lo que tenía planeado, una ducha y a la cama.

_Estaba sola en una torre_, _encerrada._

_-Ya me he leído todos los libros de esta habitación –suspire –esto empieza a ser aburrido…_

_No tenia contacto ninguno con el exterior_, _excepto un pequeño balcón._

_-Esta demasiado alto_, _nunca podré escapar por ahí_

_Me asomé y vi a un chico de cabello blanco intentando subir por la pared_

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Intento salvarte –dijo molesto_

_-¿Por qué? No me conoces_

_-No es cool dejar a una chica encerrada en una torre._

___________________________________

_Fin del capii!!_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece y rapuncel tampoco!!! O-o_

_Perdón por la tardanza u.u y por que los caps sean tan cortos __

_Espero que os gustara :3_

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews!! _

_Review?_

_Cuidense!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

-¿Qué hacemos hoy? –dijo Black Star aburrido

-Como se nota que a ti no te secuestraron ayer –dije molesta

-Sobre eso… -todos miraron a Patty para que se callara

-¿Estáis bien?

Soul y yo asentimos.

El móvil de Kid sonó, él y Crona se sobresaltaron, llevaban toda la mañana callados.

Nos quedamos mirando a Kid mientras hablaba por teléfono, hasta que colgó.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que bajemos todos a la entrada –dijo desconcertado

-Pues vamos

Fuimos preocupados a la entrada, donde estaba el director del hotel, el padre de Kid, era raro que estuviera por aquí, siempre estaba de viaje.

-¡Hola, hijo! –Dijo dándole palmaditas de aprobación –Hola, Crona ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, papá

-Bien –sonrió Crona colorada.

-Bien, me alegro –dijo sonriendo –A los demás solo os conozco de la tele, yo me llamo Alfredo, encantado

Todos saludamos.

-Buenos, os preguntareis para qué os he reunido

Asentimos nerviosos.

-Para que os relajéis un poco –sonrió –Podréis usar una nueva instalación del hotel para vosotros solos

-¿Qué instalación?

-Acompañadme

Seguimos al padre de Kid un rato por los pasillos de la planta baja del hotel.

-¡Bienvenidos! Lo siento, aun no tiene todos los juegos que debería

Tenía un karaoke, unas cuantas máquinas de juegos y lo que tendrá que ser un bar.

-¡Wa! Aunque no este acabado es genial

-Es _cool_

-Va perdiendo Soul

-¡Eso no es justo se me escapo!

-Bueno ya os dejo tranquilos, ¡podéis usar todo lo de la sala! –Dijo despidiéndose – ¡Pasadlo bien!

Cerró la puerta de la sala y nos quedamos mirándonos.

-¡KARAOKE! –gritó alegremente Patty

-¡Nadie podrá contra mi voz!

-Seguro…

Encendimos el karaoke y pusimos nuestros nombres para que eligiera quien debía cantar contra quien.

La pantalla movía rápidamente los nombres hasta que eligió a los primeros "concursantes"

_PATTY VS TSUBAKI_

-¿Qué canción quieres cantar? –preguntó la morena sin darse cuenta que la máquina lo iba a hacer por ellas

-Parece que no podéis elegir

-No pasa nada, pone la letra debajo

Tsubaki y Patty suspiraron aliviadas.

_Para toda la vida – El sueño de Morfeo_

_-_¿Conocéis esa canción?

Las dos asintieron.

La melodía empezó a sonar y mientras se veía la pantalla con el videoclip.

_Si fueras una luz en el cielo_, _dejarías en el paro al sol_

-Eh, después dicen que yo soy un egocéntrico –se quejó Black Star

Todos nos empezamos a reír, menos Tsubaki que intentaba concentrarse en cantar.

El resto de la canción siguió Black Star bailando o haciendo comentarios sobre la canción, Tsubaki lo miraba con pena y Patty seguía riéndose.

Estaba más que claro quien ganó.

-¡Bien, Tsubaki! Tienes dos puntos –aplaudió Black Star

-Si, bien, supongo –dijo ella mirando a Patty que le había dado un ataque de risa

-Eh, que salen los siguientes –anunció Liz

_KID VS LIZ_

-¡Ánimo hermana!

-Pero si tú estas en el equipo de Kid

El juego, además iba formando un equipo, por lo que se ponía más interesante.

_No me crees - Efecto mariposa y Javier Ojeda_

La canción fue pasando a su ritmo, iban los dos muy igualados y pude ver como Kid miraba a Crona de reojo de vez en cuando.

_No me crees… -_Cantó Liz para acabar la canción

-_Y no me crees_, _cuando te digo que Crona y yo estamos saliendo_, _no me crees –_cantó decidido Kid

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a Kid.

-Te atreviste –rio Crona colorada como un tomate

Todos miramos a Crona.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Dijo Liz confundida -¿¡Y no nos lo contaron!?

-No…

-Eso merece un castigo –dijo la rubia

Kid y Crona parecían asustados, los compadecí

¿Pero por qué Crona no nos lo había contado? En realidad no era justo.

-Una sesión de fotos con la fotógrafa –dijo enfadada –ese es el castigo

_¡Pobrecillos! _

-Bueno… ya lo hemos dicho –dijo Kid sentándose al lado de Crona, aliviado.

Liz les miraba con un poco de odio por no habérselo dicho antes.

-Bueno, los siguientes –refunfuñó

_SOUL VS MAKA_

Soul y yo nos miramos, no habíamos hablado desde anoche…

¿Qué tipo de canción tocaría?

_Obvious –Hey! Monday_

-Obviamente, tenia que tocar esa canción–rió Ragnarock

Sabia perfectamente por qué lo decía, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

_I__t's ah, ah, obvious to me__  
__How it's gonna be?__  
__Ah, ah, obvious__  
__When you come close to me_

_¿Tan obvio era hasta para la máquina? _

Pero en realidad no había nada.

-¡Empate!

-Eh… ahora que lo pienso_,_ somos impares

-Ya veremos lo que hace la máquina

_RAGNAROCK VS LIZ_

-Pero si yo ya he cantado –se quejó

-Pero somos impares…

Liz miró a otro lado enfadada.

_Elephant Love Medley – Moulin Rouge Soundtrack_

-¿Pero quien ha grabado este disco? –se quejó Liz

_All you need is love __–_le canto Ragnarock

_Love is just a game –_dijo mirándole por encima del hombro

El resto de la canción_, _parecía que se trataba de ellos los que estaban peleando por el corazón de Liz.

Pero como los finales felices_,_ ella tenía que quererle y no sabíamos si estaba actuando_, _pero parecía estarla convenciendo.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas? –preguntó Ragnarock con ojitos llorosos

Ella lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Un poco… -susurro

-Bueno los siguientes ya sabemos los que son…

_CRONA VS BLACK STAR_

-Crona, lo siento pero te voy a ganar

-Seguramente –dijo ella desanimada.

-¿Voy trayendo algo de beber? –preguntó Kid

La verdad es que estaba sedienta después de cantar.

-Por favor…

De la nada apareció un camarero.

-Yo les traigo las bebidas –sonrió

_Song 2 – Blur_

-Voy a perder –dijo Crona al leer el titulo

-¡Wohooooooooooooooo! –gritó alegremente Black Star

_Wohoooooooooo_

_When I feel heavy metal_

_Wohoooooooooo_

_And I'm pins and I'm needles_

_Wohooooooooooo_

Gracias al cielo que la canción era corta, sino hubiéramos muerto con los "wohooo" de Black Star.

-Já, seguro que gané –dijo él orgulloso –mis Wohoooo eran perfectos

Pero no fue así.

-¡He ganado! –gritó incrédula Crona

-Parece que eso es lo único que hacías bien –dijo Liz mirando a Black Star

-¡Quiero otra partida! –dijo enfadado el chico del pelo azul

Entonces llegó el camarero con las bebidas y patatas para picar.

-¡Pero después de beber algo! –dijo cogiendo un vaso

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Kid

-Lo que me ha dado el director –dijo sacando una botella.

-¡Esta bueno! –Dijo Back Star bebiéndoselo de un sorbo -¡Trae la botella!

Todos probamos, Black Star tenia razón ¡Estaba muy bueno!

Pero poco a poco, algunos empezaron a ¿emborracharse? ¿El director nos había dado alcohol?

-¡Chicos! –Dijo entrando el director -¡Me he equivocado de botellas! Eso era para nosotros…

-Demasiado tarde –rió Patty, que como Soul y yo había bebido poco.

-¡Hola director! Únase a cantar –dijo Black Star dando tumbos

-Bueno, veo que os ha gustado –dijo con pena

-Si, estaba muy bueno

-Bueno… pues cuidadles bien… y ánimo –dijo yéndose triste

Nos quedamos observando a nuestros amigos.

Ragnarock lloriqueaba a Liz para que le quisiera "_¿Por qué no me perdonas?"_, Liz canturreaba que le gustaban mucho el campo y las flores, Black Star gritaba mas de lo normal, Tsubaki se estaba quedando dormida, a pesar de todo el ruido y Kid y Crona bailaban raro.

-Tengo miedo

-¿Y quien no? –dijo Patty con cara de terror mirando a su hermana

Soul seguía callado ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo? ¿Qué me querría haber dicho ayer?

-Soul… -le llamé, el se asustó

-Dime –dijo sin mirarme

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

Patty nos miró, sonrió y se fue con los demás. Nos quedamos mirándola extrañados.

-¿Estas enfadado? –insistí

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato sin saber que decir.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?

_¿Qué quería Soul?_

-Si…

Acompañé a Soul un rato hasta que encontramos un lugar solitario.

_Esto es raro._

Nos quedamos en silencio, intenté decirle algo pero no me salían las palabras.

-Ayer te quería decir… -empezó al fin, me puse colorada y noté como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta –algo _cool_

Asentí en silencio.

_______________________

_Hasta ahí! (A que soy malvada? XP)_

_Ni Soul Eater ni las canciones ni esas cosas bonitas me pertenecen u.u_

_Espero que os gustara :3_

_Gracias por leer y por los reviews!! _

_Cuidense!_

_Review? _


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

-Te amo

Se me saltaron las lágrimas

_Me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo._

_¿Cómo dos simples palabras habían podido hacerme llorar de felicidad?_

Soul me preguntaba preocupado qué me pasaba y yo no podía dejar de llorar.

_Al final un beso no es solo un beso…_

-Maka… lo siento… a lo mejor no te lo debí haber dicho –dijo sonrojado, dándose la vuelta, pero no se lo permití.

-¡Te amo! –grité entre lagrimas contra su pecho

Levanté la mirada y vi como el rostro de Soul cambiaba en menos de una fracción de segundo de estar preocupado a estar feliz, tanto como lo estaba yo.

Como estaríamos para siempre.

Nos abrazamos. Nos besamos. No había nada aparte de "Soul y Maka", y tampoco hacía falta.

**¿Fin?**

_Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews!!!_

_Como siempre…. Soul Eater no me pertenece D:_

_Cuidensee!!!_

_Me da pena dejar así la historia… ¿Qué pasaría 15 años después?_

-¡Mamá, mira esta foto! –dice una niña de menos de 4 años con una foto en la mano

-¿Qué le pasa? –le pregunta su padre

-Parecéis mamá, tú y los titos –dice inocentemente – ¿Son vuestros hermanos pequeños?

Cojo la foto y la observo.

Hay una nave en la que pone en letra grande y roja nº 42, al lado hay un cartel grande "SOUL EATER" dice. Delante hay un grupo de chicos sonrientes, haciendo el signo de la victoria con la mano. Le doy la vuelta "_Ultimo día de grabación" _

-No es que nos parezcamos y no son nuestros hermanos –Explico –Somos nosotros

-¡Vosotros habéis sido pequeños también! –dice con los ojos brillantes

-¡Claro! –dice molesto su padre

-Soul, viste a Sam que vamos a llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Little Star –digo mirándolo de arriba a abajo, él ya se había vestido

-¡Pero mamá! Yo ya soy una niña mayor y me puedo vestir sola –dice la pequeña molesta

-Es verdad, Maka, nuestra Sam es una niña mayor –él mira a la niña –Que desconsiderada es tu madre

-Perdón, perdón –dije riéndome –Parece que el tiempo pasa rápido

Sam sale corriendo hasta su cuarto, Soul la sigue para ayudarla.

Vuelvo a mirar la foto con melancolía.

_Realmente pasa rápido el tiempo. Pero eso no significa que algún sentimiento haya cambiado entre ninguno._

_**FIN.**_


End file.
